My L x Light story
by Meg-GastonsGirl
Summary: Light isn't Kira in this. L and Light work on the Kira case together but then Light gets bored and things lead to another... Find out more in the story. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

My L x Light story Chapter 1

Me: Hiya everyone! I'm back with another story! It's my first yaoi ever! And it contains Mpreg! Here's Light and L with the warning and disclaimer.

L: Meg doesn't own Death Note and or it's characters if she did Death Note would probably be more of a yaoi between Light and I.

Light: If you flame this story I will talk to Yami and have him send you all to the shadow realm or the pit of shadows.

Me: Both are two different things. XDD Well anyways. Yeah! On with the story.

...

Light was sitting in a chair in the computer room looking at files on Kira when he sighs not able to find any new leads. "Ryuzaki I can't find any new leads can we please take a break?"  
L smiles a bit. "Sure, Light-kun. What did you have in mind for the break?"  
Light replied. "Oh I don't know. Some alone time maybe... Just the two of us in your room since there is no cameras or anything and so no-one can see what we're doing in there."

L smiles widely and smirks. "Alright, Light-kun. We could do that. Please come with me." He grabs Light's hand and leads him to his own personal room.  
Light follows blushing a bit of suggesting what he did.  
L gets to the room with Light sets Light on the bed then goes to the door closes and locks it walks over to the bed smirking.  
Light blushes.  
L pins Light down to the bed licks his neck and gently gives him a love bite.

Light smirks a bit. "Marking me as your own, Ryuzaki?"  
L smiles. "Yes I am, Light-kun. You are now all mine and Miss Amane can't take you from me once she sees this love bite."  
Light's eyes widen and he nods. "I know... I love you, Ryuzaki."  
L smiles. "I love you too, Light-kun." He kisses Light.  
Light kisses back.

Light & L and somethings lead to others.  
A few weeks later.  
Light was sitting in the computer room doing some research on Kira when he suddenly feels nauseous but he ignores it working.  
L looks at Light with a hint of concern in his eyes. "Is everything alright, Light-kun?"

"Yeah everything is fine, Ryuzaki. I just don't feel that well but I'm fine." Said Light.

"Then we should get you seen by a doctor." Said L.

Light shakes his head no. "I'm fine, Ryuzaki really."  
L looks at Light with concern in his eyes again. "Please, Light-kun I don't want anything to happen to you, besides if anything happens to you I don't think your father will ever forgive me."  
Light sighs. "Fine. I'll go see a doctor but will you please go with me? Not as L but as Ryuzaki?"  
"Yes, Light-kun. I'll tell, Watari to take us." Said L.  
Light nods. "While you do that I'll be in the bathroom I feel like throwing up."

"Okay, Light-kun." Said L.  
Light rushes to the bathroom and throws up.  
L calls Watari and asks him if he can take him and Light to the hospital because Light isn't feeling so well.  
"Of course, Ryuzaki. But what name will you use?" Said Watari.  
"I will use Ryuzaki." L replied.

"Alright, L." Said Watari.  
"Thank you, Watari." Said L.  
"You're welcome, L." Said Watari.

L hangs up and goes to check on Light and tells him that Watari is going to take them to the hospital.  
Light keeps throwing up but nods. "Alright, Ryuzaki..."  
L rubs Light's back. "You'll be okay, Light-kun. I promise."  
Light nods and throws up one last time cleans himself off.  
"You okay, Light-kun?" L asked.  
Light shakes his head no.  
L sighs and helps Light up and takes him out to the limo.

Watari drives Light and L to the hospital.

"Light Yagami. The doctor is ready to see you now. Please follow me." The Nurse said.  
Light nods. "Um... Can my um... Boyfriend come with me?"  
"Of course, Mister Yagami." The nurse replied.

Light & L follow the nurse to a room.

Nurse checks Light's vital signs. "The doctor should be in soon so we can see what to do. Alright?"

"Okay." Said Light.  
"Thank you." Said L.  
"You're welcome." The nurse said as she leaves the room.  
A few minutes later the doctor walks in.

"Hello, Mister Yagami and Mister...?" Said the doctor.  
L: "Ryuzaki."  
"Ah, Mister Ryuzaki?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes." Said L.  
"Okay. Well anyways I would like to run a few tests on you, Mister Yagami and one being a Pregnancy Test." The doctor said.

Light's eyes widen. "Why?!"

"Just to be safe Mister Yagami..." The doctor said.

"But he's male... It's impossible for him to be pregnant." L said clearly shocked.  
"Nothing is impossible, Mister Ryuzaki. Now I'm going to ask you this before we start the test." The doctor said.  
"Ask what?" Light asked blinking a bit.

"Are you two a serious couple? And have you two had sex recently?" Asked the doctor.  
Light & L they both blush lightly and nod.

"I thought so. Well I'll have the nurse run the test right away." The doctor said.

"Okay..." Said Light.

Doctor leaves the room and tells the nurse.

Nurse goes into the room and runs the tests on Light. "The results will be in a few days please go home and we'll call you when the results come in. Whose phone do I call?"

"Uh... Mine..." Light said as he gives her his phone number.

"Alright, Mister Yagami we'll call you when the results are in." The nurse said.

Light nods.

"Let's go, Light-kun." Said L.

"Okay, Ryuzaki." Said Light.

L grabs Light's hand and leads him out of the room and to Watari.

"What is going on with, Light?" Asked Watari.

"We do not know yet, Watari the doctor will call us in few days telling us what is going on." Said L.

"Alright. Let's take you both home so, Light could rest." Said Watari.

"Thank you, Watari." Said L.

"You're welcome, Ryuzaki." Watari said as he takes Light and L to the limo and takes them back to the headquarters.

"Light-kun you should rest in my room that way you won't be disturbed." Said L to Light.

"Are you sure, Ryuzaki?" Light asked a bit shocked.

"Yes." Replied L.

"But don't you suspect me as Kira?" Light asked.

"No I don't, Light-kun. I suspect the Yotsuba Group. Why would I suspect my boyfriend as Kira?" L replied and asked a question of his own.

"I don't know... Well I'm not and I don't know anything about Kira or who Kira is." Light and looked down. "I'm not Kira and I don't know anything about Kira well besides the research on him or I don't know who Kira is.

L hugged Light. "I don't suspect you, Light-kun. You are far too innocent to be Kira."

Light smiles and hugs L back. "Thanks, Ryuzaki that means a lot to me."

L smiles back. "You're welcome, Light-kun."

Watari gets to HQ gets out and let's L and Light out.

Light runs to the bathroom and throws up again.

L follows Light and rubs his back. "Light-kun... I believe that the doctor was right to take that pregnancy test. You really might be pregnant..."

Light nods. "Yeah. I think so too… And I'm only 17."

L sighs. "I'm sorry you're going through this, Light-kun… I'm here for you though. I know I'm 25 years old but I should have been more careful around you but I just can't control myself."

Light smiles warmly. "Don't worry about it, Ryuzaki."

L looks down. "I had sex with you and you're only 17, Light! I'm 25!"

Light sighs this time. "Ryuzaki calm down… This isn't like you… Besides some people say that when it comes to love age is just a number and I believe that because I really do love you, Ryuzaki. Besides I'm going to be 18 soon."

"how soon?" L asked.

Light shrugs. "What month and day is it?"

L thinks putting his thumbnail in his mouth. February 26th I believe.

"R-Really?!" Light asked.

L looks at the date on his phone. "Yes it is the 26th of February."

"In that case I'll be 18 in two days." Light said.

L rubs Light's back. "Okay, good. What would you like for your birthday?"

"N-Nothing. I don't feel good..." Light said and then he threw up again.

L sighs and rubs Light's back whispering; "I love you…."

Light throws up one last time and cleans himself off. "I love you too."

"Are you sure you don't want anything for your birthday?" L asked Light.

Light chuckled. "Yes. I'm sure, Ryuzaki."

L smirked. "At least let me give you a birthday kiss."

Light smirked back at L. "You could give me a kiss whenever you want, Ryuzaki."

"Actually I can't. Not in front of the task force members especially your father." L said.

"My father doesn't really care although he cares when you accuse me of being Kira." Light said.

"Well I'll talk to him about that and tell him I don't suspect you anymore."

"Really? You would really tell my father that you don't suspect me anymore?" Light asked L.

L nods, smiles and kisses Light.

Light kisses him back.

L helps Light to his own personal room so no one will disturb Light.

Light yawns and lies on L's bed once they are in L's room and he falls asleep right away.

L calls Watari and tells him if he can bring his laptop up to his room so he can work in there while he watches over Light.

Watari brings L his laptop.

L smiles slightly. "Thank you so much, Watari."

Watari smiles back. "You're welcome, L." He leaves the room.

L works typing on his laptop.

Light sleeps.

L from time to time he would look up from his laptop and check on Light smiling seeing that it's his fault Light is going through this but he wouldn't say it to anyone that it is his own fault just to himself and Light.

Light sleeps smiling as he moves a bit closer to L.

L smiles and kisses Light's forehead.

Light's smile widens as L kisses his forehead.

L chuckles and goes back to work.

Light stays asleep normally L's typing would keep him up but this time it didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

My L x Light story chapter 2

Two days from where the last chapter left off meaning it is now Light's 18th birthday.

Light was lying down on L's bed sleeping he would normally be in his own room but L wanted to keep an eye on him so he stayed in L's room it was also Light's 18th birthday.

L stayed with Light watching over him he also thought what he could get Light for his birthday but he couldn't think if anything.

Light while he's sleeping his phone rings; he was sleeping because he was throwing up all night and all morning and he was playing able to get some rest.

L grabs Light's phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Ryuzaki. Where is, Light?" The doctor said and then asked.

L looked over at Light. "Light is sleeping right now. I suppose you are calling to tell us the test results are in? Am I correct?"

"Yes. Please tell Light that he is indeed pregnant." The doctor said.

L smiles but then he frowns to himself. "I'm going to be a father?!"

"Yes, Ryuzaki. And I suppose since Light is the on pregnant he will be the mother." The doctor said.

L frowns again. "Thank you, Doctor. I'll tell, Light when he wakes up."

"Alright. Ryuzaki." The doctor said.

L hangs up and sighs setting Light's phone back on the table by the bed and kisses Light's forehead.

Light wakes up from the kiss on his forehead. "Hm? Who were you talking to?"

L sighs. "It was your doctor."

Light looks at L rubbing his eyes. "What did he say?"

L sighs again. "He said that you are indeed pregnant, Light-kun…"

Light smiles. "Really?!"

"Yes, Light-kun…" L replied looking kind of disappointed in himself.

Light smiles even more. "So we're going to be parents?!"

L looks down. "It appears so."

Light hugs L smiling. "We'll have to tell my parents…. I think they'll freak out though."

L sighs and hugs back. "They most likely will, Light-kun but we still need to tell them because if they find out on their own they'll be really mad and try to murder me for it. In fact I think they'll try to murder me for getting you pregnant in the first place… I'm 25 and you're 17 still. Pretty much a child in your parents' eyes… It'll seem like I raped you… I'm sorry, Light-kun…"

Light rubs L's back. "Actually as of today I'm no longer 17. Today is my 18th birthday. Remember?"

"Oh right… But I got you pregnant when you were 17 so they'll most likely see it as rape still…." L said.

Light shakes his head no. "I don't think so they pretty much know that we're dating and are in a sexual relationship so they won't blame you for all of this."

L sighs. "But I'm the older one…The adult in all of this and you are a child. It's pretty much rape!"

Light sighs this time. "Not true. As of today I'm an adult too. And besides I'm the one who wanted to do it. Remember?"

L nods. "True…"

Light smiles. "So we're both at fault here not just you."

L smiles slightly. "Fine…."

Light chuckles a bit. "Now let's tell my dad first since he's here in HQ. Then we could go to my house and tell my mom."

"Okay, Light-kun." L said.

Light & L go downstairs to the investigation room and tell Soichiro they need to talk to him alone.

Soichiro goes with them to L's room so no one mostly Matsuda will hear them. "What is it that you boys need to tell me?"

Light sighs. "Um… Dad… You know how Ryuzaki and I are in a serious relationship right?"

"Yes and so does your mother, Light. And we wish you weren't but since today is your birthday you're now 18 so we can't stop you… Now what is going on? Does Ryuzaki still suspect you as Kira?! "Soichiro said.

Light sighs again. "No, Dad that's not it…. Two weeks ago Ryuzaki and I had sex…. And even though I'm male I somehow got pregnant.

Soichiro's eyes widen. "You're pregnant?! By Ryuzaki?! You're still a senior in high school! And he's what 25?! Did he rape you?!"

Light sighs and looks down. "No, Dad it wasn't like that! And I already graduated! That's why I'm on the task force! Also I wanted to do it with Ryuzaki! I love him!"

L smiles and closes his eyes.

"Well alright then… I'm sorry for yelling." Soichiro said.

Light looks at Soichiro. "Hold on you're not shocked or mad at, Ryuzaki?"

L his eyes open and he stares at Soichiro shocked that he took it so easily well besides the yelling your pregnant part and he himself raped Light.

"Well I am mad at him a bit but not much. You see, Light your mother and I never told you this but you have a few female parts that could cause you to possibly get pregnant." Soichiro said.

"Oh… So the doctor was right when he said that nothing is impossible?" Light asked.

"Yes that is true, Light although I wish you waited until you were married but what's done is done. Are you going to tell your mother?" Soichiro said and then asked.

"Yes. Ryuzaki and I are going to go over and tell her, I think we should walk to get some fresh air." Light said.

L smiles slightly and slips his shoes on. "Alright…. Let's go talk to your mother about this…"

Light nods and puts his shoes on and grabs L's hand and walks out of HQ with him to his parent's house. ((Light's parent's house that is. Although you all probably already knew that.

Light & L get to the house.

Light unlocks the door with his key since the door was locked.

Light & L go to the kitchen.

Sachiko smiles seeing them. "Hello, Light. Hello, Ryuzaki."

"Hello, Mrs. Yagami." L said.

Light hugs Sachiko. "Hello, Mom.

Sachiko hugs back. "Happy birthday my boy. And what brings you here?"

Light smiles. "Thanks, Mom. And um… We need to tell you something."

Sachiko stops hugging Light. "Really? What is it, Light, Dear?"

Light rubs the back of his head. "Well you know how, Ryuzaki and I are a couple and in a serious relationship?"

"Yes, Light." Sachiko said.

Light sighs. "Well two weeks ago Ryuzaki and I had sex and I somehow got pregnant."

Sachiko ends up getting mad. "Really?! He raped you didn't he?!"

Light sighs again. "No, Mom. I wanted it. I love, Ryuzaki and he loves me."

"Okay…. So I'm going to be a grandma?" Sachiko said.

"You're not mad?" Light asked.

Sachiko sighs. "I am a bit mad but I can't do anything you're 18 now."

"Great." Light replied.

Sachiko turns to L. "You better be there for him and not hurt him or else."

L gulps. "Don't worry, Mrs. Yagami I'll be there for Light no matter what."

Sachiko smiles. "Good."

Light smiles. "We should get going."

L nods. "Yes let's go. Bye, Mrs. Yagami."

Light hugs Sachiko. "Bye, Mom.

Sachiko hugs Light back and kisses his forehead. "Bye, Boys. And have a great birthday, Light."

Light smiles and stops hugging Sachiko. "Thanks, Mom. I will. You can tell Sayu if you want Mom. I don't mind."

Sachiko smiles back. "Your welcome, Light nd okay."

Light grabs L's hand and walks out the door walking back to HQ.

L sighs. "I knew that they would think that I raped you."

Light sighs as well. "Yeah but after that I told them that I wanted to have sex with you they said that it was fine and were happy."

"True…" L said.

Light chuckles. "So don't feel so bad."

"I don't feel bad for them thinking that I raped you, Light-kun. I'm just shocked that neither of them wanted to kill me for it. I want some shortcake but I don't think there isn't any more at HQ. Do you think we could go to the café that we had our first date at to get some, Light-kun?" L said as he kissed Light on the cheek.

Light chuckles. "Sure, Ryuzaki to tell you the truth I want some too."

L's eyes widen. "Really? You always say that my eating so much sweets is bad for me."

Light laughs. "I know but for some reason I want some. Let's go.

L chuckles. "Alright, Light-kun." He holds Light's hand and leads him to the café where they had their first date at. (Once I get this story done with I'll write one where it is their first date. Hehe.)

L & Light get to the café and order two shortcakes a tea and a coffee and they go sit down at the table by a window to wait for them.

Light feels nauseous. "Ryuzaki… I'll be back going to the bathroom… I feel like well you know again…"

L nods. "Okay, Light-kun. Please be careful."

Light smiles. "Okay, Ryuzaki." He goes to the bathroom uses the toilet first and then feels like throw up; throws up and then he goes to the sink to wash his hands and clean himself off while he's doing that some thief walks into the bathroom with a knife pointing it at Light. Light then screams.

L hears Light screaming and rushes into the bathroom seeing the man pointing the knife at Light; sneaks up behind the man taking the knife and stabs the man in the back right through the heart. "Leave my boyfriend alone! No one tries to hurt him when I'm around!"

The man falls to the floor dead.

Light shakes with his eyes widened and is unable to move. "Ryuzaki…. I-I'm scared…."

L goes over to Light slowly and hugs him. "It's okay, Light-kun…I'm here for you."

Light hugs back shaking.

L rubs Light's back. "Shhh…. Calm down, Light-kun… You'll harm the baby or babies depending on how much it is."

Light nods and calms down. "T-Thank you, Ryuzaki… I-I love you…"

L kisses Light's forehead. "I love you too, Light-kun and I'm sorry you had to go through this on your birthday I wanted it to be perfect for you but I guess that it wasn't with that stupid attack."

Light smiles. "It's okay, Ryuzaki."

L sighs and takes Light back to the table while the waitress brings over their shortcakes tea and coffee. "Miss there is a dead body in the bathroom."

The waitress gasps and runs to the taking the body out making sure no one sees goes back inside the café going back to Light and L's table. "That's the second time that there was a person in the bathroom this Kira is getting out of hand… I hope L catches him soon.

L smirks. "I'm sure that L will."

Waitress smiles. "Good." She walks off.

L and Light eat their shortcakes.

Light drinks his tea.

L drinks his coffee.

Light sniffles and rubs his eyes. "why would that person go after me?"

L sighs. "I told you that it could be dangerous with you going out with me. Kira must have controlled that guy to go after you because you are with me." ((I'll explain in the other story soon.))

Light's eyes widen. "So Kira knows that we are a couple?! And that I-I might be pregnant with your child or children?!"

L sighs again. "Most likely yes, Kira probably does know. Which means you are in danger, Light-kun. I definitely don't see you as Kira any more even if I didn't but now I really don't. Why would Kira harm himself just to get rid of L? Once we're done here we're going straight to HQ and staying there. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby or babies however many your having."

Light nods frightened. "I-I don't know… And I'm okay with that."

"Good. Now let's finish up here and go back to HQ." L said.

After a while Light and L finish and L pays the bill and they both go back to HQ.

L holds Light's hand. "I don't think we should tell your parents or Watari what happened at the café, Light-kun. Speaking of Watari we need to tell him what the doctor said…" He sighs. "I think Watari would be disappointed with me for it."

Light sighs. "Yeah… And I wasn't planning on telling either of them. They'll freak out and not want either of us to leave HQ alone."

L holds Light's hand leading him to his own personal room which is now both of their room. "I know."

Light once they're in their room he lies on their bed. "Do you think you can stay in bed with me?"

L smiles. "Of course, Light-kun."

Light smiles back. "Thank you, Ryuzaki… I don't want to be left alone…."

L lies down next to Light and brings him close to his chest. "Your welcome, Light-kun."

Light smiles and lies his head against L's chest falling asleep.

L takes out his phone and calls Watari telling him what's wrong with Light.

Watari's eyes widen but then he congratulates L and tells him to congratulates Light for him.

L smiles and says that he will.

Watari hangs up.

L kisses Light's forehead. "I'll even take a break from the investigation to look after you, Light-kun…"

Light smiles in his sleep.

L just lies down with Light not falling asleep though,

A few weeks later when they are finding out how much they are having and are already at the hospital.

Light looks at the doctor. "So how much am having?"

"Hmm…" The doctor said and then he brings out the ultrasound machine and checks. "Well, Light I see there. So you are having triplets."

L smiles. "And the genders of the triplets?"

Doctor shakes his head. "It's too soon to tell.

L frowns. "Oh… I see…"

Light smiles. "Can we go now?"

"Yes." The doctor replied.

Light & l go back to HQ.

Another few weeks later where they find out the genders of the triplets they are already at the hospital.

L sits in a chair next to Light holding his hand of course sitting in his usual position. "So we both decided we want to know the genders.

"Okay." The doctor replied as he checks. "The triplets are doing well and two are boys while the other is a girl."

Light smiles. "Two boys and a girl?"

"Yes. And you both could go home now." The doctor said.

Light & L smile get up and go back to HQ; they get back and go to their room.

L smiles. "What should we name the babies?

Light smiles as well. "Well for the boys I was thinking after us and for the girl…. How about Sakura?"

L smiles. "Perfect. Sakura as in cherry blossom?"

Light nods. "Yeah. Unless you prefer Hikari.

L smiles. "No Sakura will be prefect. She'll be my little cherry blossom."

Light chuckles. "Alright."

L smiles and kisses Light's belly which I pretty big now since he is now 5 months pregnant the babies also kick.

Light smiles. "They kicked."

L chuckles. "Yes."

Light smiles. "So are you finally going to tell me your full name, Ryuzaki? The babies will most likely have your last name so it would be right for me to know it."

L sighs. "Yes. I'm going to have to tell you sooner or later and I truly believe that you aren't Kira so I will tell you… My full name is L. Lawliet."

Light's eyes widen. "L really is your name?"

L nods. "Yes. L. Lawliet. Please do not tell the others. I'll tell your parents in time."

Light smiles. "I promise I won't tell anyone, Ryuzaki."

L smiles back. "Good as of right now only you and Watari should know my name. And if Kiran somehow finds out then I would be in trouble."

Light's eyes widen again. "Well that won't happen because I'm not Kira, Ryuzaki."

L sighs. "I know, Light-kun. I'm just saying."

Light looks down. "Oh…."

L kisses Light.

Light kisses back.

L smiles. "Get some rest, Light-kun."

Light smiles back. "Only if you rest with me."

L chuckles softly. "Yes I'll rest with you."

Light smiles and lies down lying his head against L's chest and falls asleep right away.

L lies down with Light lying against his chest and he actually falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

My L x Light story chapter 3

7 or so months later when Light should be due any day now.

Light sighs lying down on his and L's bed because they have him bed ridden.

"Do you need anything, Light-kun?" L asked Light.

"No... I don't need anything." Light replied.

"Are you sure? You don't need to go to the bathroom or anything?" L asked.

"Actually now that you mention it I do need to go to the bathroom. Can you help me get up and to the bathroom?"

"Of course, Light-kun." L replied and then he helps Light up and to the bathroom*

Light uses the toilet* "Ryuzaki thank you for all the help... I love you so much."

L smiles. "It's no problem really, Light-kun I love you so much too that's why I'm doing all this for you."

Light chuckles. "I'm surprised you haven't been working on the Kira case lately."

L blushes a bit. "Well you're more important to me then that Kira case."

Light's eyes widen. "I am? Really?"

L smiles slightly. "Yes, Light-kun."

Light smiles widely*

L chuckles* "Are you finished?"

Light smiles. "Yeah. I just need to wash my hands."

L chuckles. "Alright go ahead."

Light goes over to the sink and washes his hands.

"Now you're done?" L asked.

"Yes." Light replied.

"Good." L replied and he helps Light back to their room.

"Ryuzaki..." Light said.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L asked.

Light pouts. "I feel fat..."

L chuckles. "Of course you do, Light-kun. You should be due any day now and the babies are getting cramped inside of you."

Light sighs. "Yeah..."

L smiles warmly. "It'll be over soon. I promise, Light-kun."

Light smiles slightly. "Will you be by my side the whole entire time?"

L nods. "Yes, Light-kun. Even in the delivery room. And I promise you that I will not faint."

Light smiles. "Good. Because I can't do this without you, Ryuzaki."

"I know, Light-kun. I'll always be here for you. Besides feeling fat how are you feeling?" L said and then asked.

"I feel fine." Light replied.

"Good." L said and he sat on the bed in his usual position beside Light and rubs his stomach. "We'll see you soon boys and our little girl."

Light smiles as the triplets' kick.

L smiles brightly. "I felt them kick."

Light chuckles. "I know..."

L kisses Light's tummy.

Light smiles.

"Try and get some rest. I'm going to go get some cake and some coffee do you want anything?" L said and then asked Light.

Light thinks. "Some cake too and some water."

"Alright. If you need anything, please call Watari or your father don't get up on your own." L said.

Light nods. "Okay..." He suddenly feels a sharp pain in his back and his waters break. Um... Ryuzaki..."

L's eyes widen. "I guess the cakes will have to wait until later... We need to take you to the hospital now."

Light nods and groans in pain as a contraction hits and he breathes through it.

L calls Watari panicking*

"Calm down, L. Everything will be alright. Help Light to the car and I'll take you both to the hospital I'll meet you at the car." Watari said.

L's voice is shaky. "Okay... Can you tell Light's father where mine and Light's room is and tell him to come and help me please?"

"Yes, L." Watari replied.

"Thank you, Watari." L replied.

"You're welcome." Watari replied.

Lights the contraction ends and he sighs.

L hangs up and looks at Light. "Are you okay, Light-kun?"

Light shakes his head no.

L sighs. "Well we're going to take you to the hospital the babies must be ready to come out now..."

Watari tells Soichiro where Light and L's room is and tells him that Light might be in labor now he then goes to the limo and waits.

Soichiro rushes to Light and L's room and picks up Light and carries him to the limo sets him inside and goes inside the front.

L sits in the back with Light. "If you have a contraction and need to you can squeeze my hand, Light-kun I don't mind."

"O-Okay, R-Ryuzaki..." Light replied.

L kisses Light's forehead. "Everything will be alright, Light-kun. I promise."

Light nods as a contraction hits and he squeezes L's hand. O-Owwwww...

L winces a bit from Light's grip but he doesn't mind it much.

Soichiro sighs. "Hang in there, Son. We're almost there."

Light's contraction ends and he just nods to what Soichiro said.

L kisses Light's forehead.

"R-Ryuzaki..." Light said.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L asked.

Light sniffles. "I-It hurts so much..."

L sighs. "I know, Light-kun... Like your father said we're almost there and once we're there I'll tell them to give you something for the pain and I'll make sure that they do too."

Light nods. O-Okay, R-Ryuzaki..."

L kisses Light's forehead. "And I promise through it all I'll be right by your side. Mister Yagami?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked.

"Have you called your wife and told her that your son is now in labor?" L asked his own question.

Soichiro shakes his head no. "No. Because Watari said that he might be in labor not that he is in labor. I don't want to worry her if he isn't in labor."

Light another contraction hits and it is much more painful he cries.

L looks at Light and rubs his back. "He clearly is in labor, Mister Yagami. I suggest you call your wife as soon as possible."

Soichiro nods. "Alright. I'll call her right now."

Watari gets to the hospital rushes inside with Soichiro.

Soichiro checks Light in saying that he's his father and that they don't have time to sign papers because Light is in so much pain.

Light's contraction ends but he still has tears in his eyes.

Nurse gives Soichiro a wheelchair so he could go get Light.

Soichiro takes the wheelchair out to the limo.

Watari follows and opens the door.

L gets out then he helps Light out helping him sit on the wheelchair.

Light has tears in his eyes from the pain.

L wipes his tears away. "It'll be okay, Light-kun."

Light nods.

Soichiro pushes the wheelchair inside and they take Light to a room right away. "Light I'm going to go call your mother."

Light nods as a contraction hits*

Soichiro goes out of the room and calls Sachiko telling her that Light is now in labor.

Sachiko smiles. "I'll be over there in a bit. Sayu is at a friend's house."

"Alright, Dear. See you soon." Soichiro said.

"See you soon." Sachiko said.

Soichiro hangs up and goes back to Light's room. "Your mother will be here soon, Light."

Light nods lying down in the bed.

L kisses Light's forehead. "You're doing great, Light-kun."

"Are you putting Ryuzaki on the birth certificate?" Soichiro asked L.

"No, Mister Yagami. I'm putting my real name." L replied.

"Your real name? What is your real name?" Soichiro asked.

"I'm sorry, Mister Yagami but I cannot tell you my real name." L replied.

"And why not? Does Light know your real name?" Soichiro asked.

L sighs. "Yes, Mister Yagami. Light-kun does know my real name. But I cannot tell you it not here at least. I will tell just you and your wife later."

Soichiro nods. "Alright, Ryuzaki."

Sachiko gets to the hospital saying she's there to see Light Yagami they tell her what room and she goes to the room.

Light another contraction hits and by now he is fully dilated because of how bad the contractions have gotten; he groans in pain.

Sachiko sighs. "Light, Sweetie? Are you okay?"

Light shakes his head no with tears in his eyes.

Sachiko sighs. "My poor baby."

Doctor goes into the room and checks Light. "Wow. I'm impressed, Light. You are now fully dilated. Time to deliver these babies."

Light nods as the contraction ends.

"We will need to do a C-Section." The doctor said.

Light nods.

The doctor and nurse take Light to the delivery room with L right by Light's side and they deliver the triplets hours later.

Light gets some rest.

L holds the L Jr and Light Jr.

Soichiro looks at L and his wife holding the babies smiling.

Sachiko is holding the smallest and youngest little Sakura the only girl in the group.

L gently kisses Light's forehead.

Light wakes up. "Hm?"

L gasps. "I'm sorry, Light-kun did I wake you up?"

Light shakes his head. "No. You didn't, Ryuzaki... I'm in pain..."

L sighs. "I'll go tell the nurse. Would you like to hold our minis while I get her?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki. Minis? Our boys look just like us?" Light asked.

L smiles. "Yes. Exactly like us."

Light smiles back. "That's great."

L chuckles. "Yeah."

"When I fell asleep did you tell them the names we picked?" Light asked.

L: "Yes. These two I'm holding are our minis and your mother is holding little Sakura."

Light yawns. "Okay... Can you tell the nurse, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes but would you like to hold our minis while I go get the nurse?" L said and asked.

"Yes." Light replied.

L hands L Jr and Light Jr to Light.

Light holds them and rocks them kissing their foreheads.

L smiles and goes to get the nurse telling her that Light is in pain.

Nurse nods. "Alright, Mister Ryuzaki I'll be there right now."

L smiles. "Thank you." He goes back to Light's room. "The nurse will be in shortly with your pain medicine, Light-kun."

Light nods. "Okay, Ryuzaki. Have the babies been fed?"

L shakes his head. "No. I don't think so."

Nurse comes in with three bottles along with Light's pain medicine. "I have the pain medicine and also bottles for the babies."

L chuckles. "Wonderful. We were just talking about if the babies just ate and I said no."

Nurse smiles. "Oh. Well here are their bottles."

L takes L Jr from Light and then a bottle from the nurse and gives the bottle to L Jr.

Nurse hands Light the bottle for Light Jr.

Light takes the bottle and gives it to Light Jr.

L Jr & Light Jr drink the bottles.

Nurse gives Light his pain medicine through his IV and then gives Sachiko the bottle for Sakura.

Sachiko gives Sakura her bottle.

Sakura drinks her bottle.

"The doctor will be in an hour to talk with you, Light." The nurse said.

Light nods. "Okay. Thank you."

"No problem." The nurse replied and then she leaves the room.

Light, L, & Sachiko burp the babies and put them in their little cribs.

Light yawns.

Sachiko smiles. "You should get some sleep, Light."

Light nods and closes his eyes and falls asleep right away.

L gently kisses Light's forehead trying not to wake him up.

Light stays asleep when L kisses his forehead but he does smile in his sleep.

"Are you going to tell us your real name now, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked.

L sighs. "After the doctor comes in I will. I promise."

Soichiro sighs as well. "Okay..."

Doctor walks into the room. "Oh... He's asleep?"

"Yes." L said.

Doctor sighs. "Well he should be able to go home tomorrow along with the babies."

L smiles. "That's great. I'll tell him when he wakes up."

Doctor nods. "Okay, Mister Ryuzaki." He smiles and leaves the room.

"So tell us now, Ryuzaki." Soichiro said.

L sighs goes to the door and closes it making sure no one hears. "I'm sure that none of you are Kira but if I die telling you my name then I know that one of you was Kira."

Sachiko doesn't say anything.

Soichiro sighs. "No-one in my family is Kira, Ryuzaki."

L nods. "Okay. I trust you. My real name is L Lawliet."

Soichiro's eyes widen. "L is your real name?"

"Yes it is." L replied.

"It doesn't stand for anything?" Soichiro asked.

L shakes his head. "No. But please do not tell the others or anyone that you know my real name."

"Okay. We won't, Ryuzaki." Soichiro replied.

Sachiko smiles. "No we won't."

L smiles back. "Good."

"I think we should get going now. Will you tell Light we love him and we'll see him tomorrow, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro said and asked.

L nods. "Yes."

Sachiko smiles. "Thank you."

L smiles back. "You're welcome."

Soichiro & Sachiko go home.

Light a few hours later he wakes up rubbing his eyes. "Where did my parents go?"

L was reading a book in his usual position and looks at Light. "Oh they left a bit after you fell asleep. And I told them my real name."

Light gasps. "You did?"

L nods. "Yes. I trust your parents. So I told them my real name."

Light smiles. "That's good."

L smiles back. "Yeah. Before they left though they said they love you."

Light yawns. "Okay."

L chuckles. "Also before they left the doctor came in. He said that you and the babies can go home tomorrow."

"That's great." Light said.

"Yeah." L said.

"Home to my parents' house or?" Light asked.

L sighs. "I'm hoping with me... Buuut if you wish to return to your parents' house you may, Light-kun... I won't stop you..." He looks down slightly.

Light smiles. "I don't really want to go back to my parents' house with the babies... I been thinking of actually moving out."

L smiles brightly. "Well then, Light-kun you can move into the headquarters with me and we can share my personal room it is pretty big as you saw when you stayed in there. And it even has a separate room for the babies."

Light chuckles. "Alright then... I'll tell my parents that I'm moving in with you for the babies."

L smiles back." Great. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Yeah." Light replies.

L sighs. "How's your pain?"

Light stretches a bit. "I'm in a bit of pain, but I'll just push the button to call the nurse because I don't want you to leave me..."

L smiles. "Okay, Light-kun."

Light pushes the call light for the nurse to come into the room.

Nurse goes into Light's room* "Yes, Light? Do you need anything?"

Light groans in pain. "Pain medicine... I'm in pain..."

Nurse sighs. "Okay. I'll go check if your due for some more pain medicine. If so I'll be back and if not, I'll come back and tell you when you are."

Light nods. "Okay."

Nurse leaves the room to check when Light's next dose of pain medicine is.

Light sighs. "Ryuzaki?"  
L looks at Light. "Yes, Light-kun?"

Light smiles. "Thank you..."

L looks at Light confused. "For what, Light-kun?"

Light chuckles. "For not leaving my side through this all... And for always being by my side... I love you..."

L smiles. "You're welcome, Light-kun. I love you too. That is why I always stayed by your side through this all and I always will no matter what."

Light smiles and pulls L over to himself and kisses him.

L chuckles and kisses back.

Light pulls away. "Thank you..."

L smiles. "You're welcome, Light-kun."

Light smiles back. "You're the greatest, Ryuzaki."

L blushes. "Thank you, Light-kun. I mean everyone says I'm the greatest at the things I do but it means a lot coming from you."

Light chuckles. "You're welcome, Ryuzaki. I really do mean it though."

L smiles. "I know that you do, Light-kun. And I love you."

Light smiles back. " I love you too, Ryuzaki."

L kisses Light again.

Light kisses back.

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura wake up and cry because they need to be changed and also because they're hungry again.

Light sighs. "I guess we're going to have to get use to that huh?"

L chuckles. "Yes, Light-kun we'll have to get use to them crying."

"Ryuzaki what about the Kira case?" Light asked.

L sighs. "I'm not sure, Light-kun."

"If I am Kira would you still love me? I'm not saying that I am. I'm just asking." Light asked.

L shakes his head. "If you were Kira. I wouldn't stop you like I tried stopping Kira before because I have fallen deeply in love with you, Light-kun."

Light chuckles. "Oh... Well I'm not Kira I was just making sure."

L chuckles too. "Good. I'll go get the nurse to bring the bottles."

Light yawns again. "Okay."

L goes to get the nurse.

The next day they go home and take the babies with them putting them in their cribs.


	4. Chapter 4

My L x Light story chapter 4

Time skip to when the triplets are three which would make Light 21 and L 27 also they gave up on the Kira case because Light never really was Kira so there's no point in the Kira case when there really is no Kira oh and L and Light are already married they got married after the triplets were born.

L chuckles playing with Light Jr L Jr and Sakura while Light makes dinner.

Light smiles. "What should I make to eat, Ryuzaki?"

L smiles back. "Whatever you want to make, Light-kun."

Light sighs. "I don't know what to make that's why I'm asking you."

L shrugs. "I don't know. But I want shortcake for dessert."

Light chuckles. "I know. I have that already made it's in the fridge getting ready." He smiles.

L gets up goes over to Light and kisses him, "You know me so well, Light-kun."

Light kisses back. "Of course I do, Ryuzaki you're my husband after all."

Light Jr L Jr & Sakura cover their eyes. "Ewwww..."

L chuckles. "You three will understand when you're older."

Light Jr L Jr & Sakura nod. "Okay, Daddy."

L chuckles. "Light-kun why don't you make some noodles and orange chicken?"

Light sighs. "Because we don't have any. I have to go get some."

"Oh... Go out and buy some then." L said.

Light sighs. "Why don't we all go, L?"

"I suppose we could... But what happened to calling me Ryuzaki, Light-kun?" L said and then asked.

Light smirks "I still call you Ryuzaki but from time to time I'll call you by your real name. But I promise that when we're out of the house I'll call you, Ryuzaki."

L smiles. "Good. Because I still don't want the world to know who I am. No matter how many years we've been together. The only ones I want to know who I am is of course you Watari our three wonderful children your parents and your sister."

Light smiles back. "I know, Ryuzaki."

L chuckles. "Alright then, let's go, Light-kun."

L Jr pouts. "But what about the shortcake?!"

L chuckles. "We'll come back and eat it after we eat."

L Jr pouts some more. "Okay..."

Light laughs. "He's just like you with loving sweets, Ryuzaki."

L chuckles. "Yes and Light Jr is just like you with loving chips and apples."

Light smiles. "Yeah."

Sakura plays with her toys but mostly her toy bunny. Who I wike?"

L smiles. "A bit like us both, Sakura."

Sakura giggles. "Yay! I wike both Mommy and Daddy!"

L chuckles. "Yes, my little girl."

Light chuckles. "Let's go now."

L nods. "Yeah."

Light sighs. "Which toy are you taking with you, Sakura?"

Sakura thinks. "Um... My bunny."

"Your bunny?" Light asked.

Sakura nods. "Uh-huh."

Light smiles. "Okay, Sakura."

L sighs. "Let's go now."

L and Light get dinner for themselves and their kids and go home and eat.

Light takes out the shortcake sets it on the table and serves it to L and the kids and he gets a piece for himself.

L takes a bite of the shortcake* "Mmmm... You make the best shortcake ever, Light-kun."

Light blushes. "Thanks, Ryuzaki..."

L gets up and kisses Light. "I really mean it, Light-kun. You do make the best shortcake ever."

Light kisses back* "Thank you, Ryuzaki."

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura cover their eyes. "Ewww..."

L chuckles. "You're welcome, Light-kun." He kisses Light again.

Light kisses back.

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura cover their eyes again. "Ewww... Daddy stop doing dat in fwont of us."

L chuckles. "Fine. We'll continue this later, Light-kun."

Light chuckles too. "Okay, Ryuzaki."

L Jr giggles. "Can I have more shortcake pwease?"

Light smiles. "Of course. Do you want more, Ryuzaki?"

L smiles too. "Yes, Light-kun."

Light chuckles. "Alright." He cuts two more pieces of shortcake for L and L Jr places them on their plates and gives them to them.

L & L Jr eat the cheesecake.

Light Jr looks at Light. "I want some chips."

Light shakes his head. "No. It's either another piece of shortcake or nothing."

Light Jr sighs. "Nothing then, Mommy."

Light kisses his forehead. "Alright then."  
L chuckles. "Just let him have his chips, Light-kun."

Light sighs. "Fine."  
Light Jr giggles. "Yay!"

Light rolled his eyes and got a small bag of chips for Light Jr.

Light Jr giggles. "Yay! Thanks, Mommy!"

Light sighs "You're welcome."

Light Jr takes the chips to his room and eats them.  
Light yawns.  
L chuckles. "Sleepy huh, Light-kun?"

"A little bit... Not much though." Light said.  
"You should go get some rest. I'll look after the kids." L said.

"Are you sure, Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"Yes I'm sure, Light-kun. Go on and rest." L said.

"Alright." Light said and he kisses L.

L kisses Light back. "Now go get some rest, Light-kun."

Light sighs and goes lay down in his and L's room.

L watches the kids while Light gets some sleep.

Light falls asleep.

L plays with the kids.

Light after a while he wakes up and goes to the living room.

L is sitting on the couch. "Hello, Light-kun are you feeling better?"

Light nods. "Yes. Where are the kids?"

L smiles. "I put them down for their nap."

Light stretches. "Oh. Good."

L smiles. "Yes it is good."

Light goes over to the couch and sits next to L.

L smirks and pounces on Light lying him down on the couch.

Light gasps. "W-What are you doing, R-Ryuzaki?"

L smirks. "I'm finishing where we left off earlier."

Light smirked back at all. "Alright then go right ahead, Ryuzaki."

L starts kissing Light's neck.

Light moans a bit.

L bites Light's neck leaving a love bite. "You are mine Light-kun. And only mine."

Light smiles. "I know, Ryuzaki... And you are mine and only mine. I love you."

L kisses Light's neck. "I love you too. Shall we go to our room and continue this there?"

Light nods. "Yes, Ryuzaki."

"Very well." L said and he gets off of Light helps him up and grabs his hand leading him to their room.

Light lies on their bed.

L lies on their bed with him. "Shall we?"

Light chuckles. "If you want more kids then fine by me."

L sighs. "I don't mind having more kids but what about you? You're the one who's going to go through everything... Even if I'll be by your side."

Light shrugs. "I don't mind having more kids."

L smiles. "Shall we do it then?"

Light smiles back. "Yes we shall, Ryuzaki."

L smirks. "Alright then." He removes his clothes.

Light removes his clothes.

L climbs on top of Light and they um... fool around ((You all should know what this means I'm not going to say you should know what this means if not then you shouldn't be reading this story at all.))  
Light pants. "Wow... Better than the first time."

L smirks. "Yes. Now if you do get pregnant again what will we name those kids or kid?"

"I don't know." Light replied.

L sighs. "I don't either I guess we'll figure that out if you do get pregnant again."

Light nods. "Yeah."

L chuckles. "Now get some rest."

Light nods and falls asleep in L's arms.

L kisses Light's forehead and falls asleep himself.

Two weeks later Light wasn't feeling well and he had been throwing up all morning.

L sighs. "Should I take you to the hospital and have your parents come and watch the kids?"

Light shakes his head. "No I'm okay. Don't call them."

L looks at Light with worry in his eyes. "But, Light-kun..."

Light sighs. "Fine call my mom. My dad is probably busy with work since he's back at the NPA." "Alright. Are you sure?" L said and asked.

Light sighs. "Yes or call, Sayu. I'm sure she'll be happy to watch her nephews and niece."

"Do you have her number?" L asked.

Light shrugs. "It should be on my phone, Ryuzaki."

L sighs. "Okay." He picks up Light's phone and called Sayu.

Sayu giggles. "Hello! Sayu here!"

L sighs. "Hello, Sayu."

Sayu blinks. "Hey, Ryuzaki. Where's um... Light?"

L sigh again. "Oh Light-kun isn't feeling so well so I'm going to take him to the hospital do you think you could come by and watch your nephews and niece for us?"

Sayu smiles. "Of course! I'll be right over."

L smiles too. "Thank you. Make sure you tell your mother."

Sayu giggles. "I will. See you soon."

"See you soon." L said.

Light raises an eyebrow. "Well?"

L sighs. "She said she's coming."

Light feels nauseous once again. "Great." He goes to the bathroom and throws up for what seemed like the 100th time to him.

L sighs.

Sakura sniffles. "What's wrong with, Mommy, Daddy?"

L sighs. "He's not feeling well, my cherry blossom. I'm going to the hospital and your Aunt Sayu is coming to babysit you three."

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura frown. "Okay, Daddy..."

L smiles and hugs his boys and little girl*

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura hug L back.

Light comes out of the bathroom.

Light Jr, L Jr & Sakura run over to Light and hug him

Light smiles and hugs them back kissing their foreheads. "My boys and little girl. I love you."

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura sniffle. "We love you too, Mommy."

Sayu knocks on the door.

L goes to get the door.

Sayu smiles. "Hi!"

L smiles back. "Hello. Come on in."

Sayu nods. "Okay." goes inside.

L goes to the living room. "Kids come say hello to your Aunt Sayu."

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura go over to Sayu and hug her. "Hi, Auntie Sayu!"

Sayu smiles and hugs them back. "Hi, Kiddos."

"Well we'll get going now." L said.

Light sighs. "Yeah. Kids be good for your aunt."

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura nod. "Yes, Mommy. We will."

Light smiles. "Good. If you have any trouble, Sayu call us."

Sayu puts her thumb up. "Okay. Leave everything to me."

Light chuckles. "Alright." He and L went to the hospital and waited for them to call Light once they got there.

"Light Yagami?" The nurse called.

"Yes?" Light replied.

"The doctor will see you now." The nurse said.

"Can my husband come along?" Light asked.

"Of course." The nurse replied.

The nurse leads Light and L to a room and run some test on Light.

"The doctor will be in with you shortly." The nurse said.

"Alright." Light said.

Nurse leaves the room.

Doctor once the nurse leaves the room he enters the room "Hello, Light. Ryuzaki."

"Hello." L and Light say at the same.

Doctor chuckles. "I'll call you in a few days to tell you the results of the tests."

Light nods.

L chuckles. "Alright. But I think we already know what's going on but just to be sure we'll wait for the results."

Doctor smiles. "Okay. You both may go."

L smiles back. "Alright." He helps Light up and they leave going back to their house.

Light unlocks the door and he and L go inside.

Light Jr, L Jr & Sakura run up to Light and L and hug them tightly.

Light & L hug their boys and their little girl back.

Light looks at Sayu. "How were they, Sayu?"

Sayu smiles. "They all were perfect little angels."  
"Good." L said.

"Thank you so much, Sayu." Light said.

"You're welcome, Light. Call me if you ever need a babysitter." Sayu said.

Light smiles. "Okay."

Sayu hugs Light and leaves.

Light yawns. "I'm going to go lay down, Ryuzaki."

L kisses Light's cheek. "Okay, Light-kun."

Sakura looks up at Light. "Mama can I join you?"

Light picks up Sakura and goes to lay down with her.

Sakura nuzzles Light and falls asleep.

Light smiles kisses Sakura's forehead and falls asleep.

L watches Light Jr and L Jr. "What would you two like to do?"

L Jr giggles. "I want some cake!"

Light Jr giggles too. "I want some chips."

L sighs. "Okay..." He goes to get the things they want and also gets some cake for himself.

L & L Jr eat their cake.

Light Jr eats his chips.

L puts on a movie that he watches with Light Jr and L Jr.

Light & Sakura sleep.

L, Light Jr, & L Jr watch the movie.

Light Jr & L Jr fall asleep in the middle of the movie.

L grabs the bag of chips and cake from Light Jr's and L Jr's hands and puts them in the trash goes over to them picks them up and takes them to their rooms and puts them in their beds he then goes to check on Light and Sakura smiling seeing them still sleeping he smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

My L x Light story chapter 5

A few days later from where chapter 4 left off.

Doctor calls Light's phone while Light was cooking dinner.

Light answers his phone. "Hello?"

Doctor chuckles. "Hello, Light. You are indeed pregnant again. I would like to see you here in about 8 weeks to see how much you are having."

Light smiles wide. "Alright. I'll tell, Ryuzaki."

"Okay. Congrats." The doctor said.

Light keeps smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The doctor said.

Light hangs up and smiles wide. "Ryuzaki!"

L rushes to the kitchen thinking something is wrong. "What's wrong, Light-kun?"

Light chuckles. "Nothing is wrong... The doctor called and said that I'm pregnant again. And he wants to see me in 8 weeks to tell me how many I'm having this time."

L smiles wide picks up Light and swings him around. "That's great, Light-kun!"

Light feels nauseous from the spinning. "Y-Yeah."

Eight weeks later they call Light's mom and she watches the kids while Light and L go to the hospital.

"Light Yagami the doctor will see you now." The nurse said.

Light smiles. "Perfect. Ryuzaki could come with me right?"

Nurse nods. "Of course."

L smiles. "Good."

Nurse leads them to the room where the ultrasound machine is. "The doctor will be with you shortly. Please remove your shirt, Light or just pull it up whichever you prefer."

Light chuckles. "Well I can't really pull up a button shirt so I will have to remove it."

"Alright. I'll leave you to it and the doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Light said.

"No problem." The nurse said and leaves the room.

L smirks. "Do you need help unbuttoning your shirt, Light-kun?"

Light chuckles. "No I don't, Ryuzaki."

L frowns. "Alright, Light-kun."

Light unbuttons he's shirt and hands it to L.

L takes Light's shirt and holds it.

Doctor walks into the room. "Hello."

"Hello." L & Light reply.

Doctor puts the gel on Light's stomach.

Light winces a bit from the coldness.

Doctor sighs. "Sorry. I should have warned you it would be a bit cold. Now let's see..." He moves the probe around "I see two. But it is too soon to tell the genders of the babies."

Light nods. "Alright."

L smiles. "Okay. That's fine."

Doctor wipes the gel off of Light's stomach. "Yes. You may put your shirt back on Light and I will see you back here in a few weeks to see how the babies are doing."

Light nods. "Okay."

L hands Light his shirt back.

Doctor leaves the room.

L chuckles. "Do you need help putting your shirt back on, Light-kun?" He smirks a bit.

Light raises an eyebrow. "No I don't need help, Ryuzaki."

L chuckles. "Alright, Light-kun."

Light puts on his shirt. "Actually I need help buttoning the shirt. I sometimes miss a few buttons."

L chuckles and buttons Light's shirt for him making sure he doesn't miss any buttons.

Light smiles. "Thank you. I love you, Ryuzaki."

L smiles back. "You're welcome. I love you too, Light-kun."

Light gets up from the bench.

L helps Light down and they go home.

Sakura sighs. "I miss, Mommy and Daddy..."

Sachiko smile. "They'll be back soon, Sakura."

Light & L return home a few minutes later.

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura run to Light and L and hug them.

Light & L hug back.

Light smiles, "Thank you so much for watching them, Mom."

Sachiko smiles back. "Of course, Sweetie. What did the doctor say?"

"He said that I'm pregnant again but that it's too early to tell the genders." Light said.

"How many are you having this time?" Sachiko asked.

"I'm having twins." Light replied.

"Oh I see. "Sachiko said.

Light nods. "Yeah."

Sachiko smiles. "I should get going."

L nods. "Kids say good-bye to your grandmother."

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura wave. "Bye-bye, Grandma."

Sachiko hugs them. "Bye, Kids. Bye, Light. Bye, Ryuzaki."

Light smiles. "Bye, Mom."

"Good-bye, Mrs. Yagami." L said.

Sachiko giggles. "You could call me Mom Ryuzaki."

L's eyes widen. "Oh no, no. I don't even call Mr. Yagami Dad. So I rather not."

Sachiko smiles. "Alright... I have to go now."

Light sighs. "Okay, Mom."

Sachiko leaves.

Light smiles. "Kids your daddy and I have something to tell you."

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura blink. "What, Mama?"

Light smiles again. "You're all going to be big brothers and a big sister."

Light Jr L Jr, & Sakura look at L and Light shocked. "Really?"

L nods. "Yes."

Sakura yells. "No! I wanna be the baby!"

Light sighs.

Sakura runs to her room and cries.

Light sighs again.

L rubs Light's back. "Don't worry, Light-kun. She'll get used to being a big sister like our minis are great big brothers to her."

Light sighs. "I really hope you're right, Ryuzaki."

L smirks. "I'm usually always right, Light-kun."  
Light rolls his eyes. "True..."

L smirks again. "So trust me when I say that Sakura will enjoy being an older sister like our minis enjoy being big brothers."

Light nods. "Okay. I trust you, Ryuzaki."

L smiles. "Good." He kisses Light.

Light kisses back. "Should I go talk to, Sakura?"

L shakes his head. "No leave her let her to think it over by herself."

Light sighs. "Okay..."

L hugs Light and kisses his forehead, "I'm sure, Sakura won't mind it at all once she realizes what it's like to be a big sister."

Light sighs. "Okay, Ryuzaki..."

L smiles. "I love you, Light-kun."

Light smiles back. "I love you too, Ryuzaki."

L looks in Light' brown orbs with his gray one and smiles. "You mean so much to me, Light-kun."

Light smiles. "You mean so much to me too, Ryuzaki…."

L kisses Light passionately.

Light kisses back just as passionate.

L smirks and puts his hand under Light's shirt.

Light blushes. "R-Ryuzaki…. Not in front of the boys…."

L smirks and kisses Light's neck. "Fine… We'll continue this when the kids are asleep."

Light sighs. "Okay…."

L chuckles. "Cheer up, Light-kun."

Light ignores L and goes to their room and lies down.

L frowns and sits on the couch in his usual position.  
L Jr & Light Jr sit on the couch with L.  
L Jr sits like L.

L smiles and kisses L Jr's forehead.

L Jr giggles.

L Jr and Light Jr yawn.

L chuckles. "Looks it time for bed."

Sakura had fallen asleep already and is lying on top of her blankets.

Light goes to check on Sakura and sees that she's sleeping on top of her blankets he picks her up and puts her under the blankets kissing her forehead.

Sakura smiles in her sleep.

Light smiles. "I love you my little princess."

Sakura talks in her sleep. "I wuv you too, Mama."

Light goes out of her room and closes the door slightly going back to his and L's room.

L takes L Jr and Light Jr to their room and tucks them in. "Goodnight, Boys."

L Jr & Light Jr yawn. "Goodnight, Daddy."

L kisses their foreheads and leaves the room closing the door slightly and goes to his and Light's room.

Light lies on the bed and pretends he's asleep.

L goes over to the bed and smirks.  
Light pretends his asleep.

L climbs on top of him. "I know you're faking it, Light-kun." He said with a purr in his voice.

Light chuckles and opens his eyes. "You got me."

L smirks. "I always do. Now to finish where we left off."

Light sighs. "I'm not in the mood, L."

L frowns. "And why not, Light-kun."

Light glares. "I'm just not. Now please get off of me."

L sighs and gets off of Light lying on his side of the bed.

Light gets up and runs to the bathroom throwing up.

L sighs and thinks to himself. "That must be why he's not in the mood because he felt like throwing up.

Light keeps throwing up.

L goes to the bathroom. "Light-kun do you need anything?"

Light keeps throwing up. "S-Some 7 Up maybe…. And some crackers…."

L sighs. "Okay. I'll get them for you and they'll be by the bed when you get out."

Light throws up again. "O-Okay…."

L sighs and goes get the things that Light asked for.

Light throws up one last time gets up and cleans himself off.

L goes back to their room and sets the 7 Up and crackers on the nightstand by their bed.

Light washes his hands and goes to his and L's room.

L sighs. "Better?"

Light sits on the bed and drinks some of the 7 Up. "I guess…."

L kisses Light's forehead. "I love you, Light-kun."

Light eats one of the crackers. "I love you too, Ryuzaki…."

L kisses Light's forehead again.

Light smiles and finishes his crackers and 7 UP.

L kisses Light.

Light kisses back.


	6. Chapter 6

My L x Light story chapter 6 

5 months later to where Light and L could find out the genders of the babies which they want to do and we're going to start off with them already at the doctors ready to find out.

Light smiles. "We're ready to know what the babies are doctor."

Doctor chuckles. "Okay The twins are both girls."

Light: "Both girls?"

Doctor: "Yes."

Light smiles. "So we'll have 2 boys and three girls?"

L smiles as well. "Yes. For a total of 5 kids. Wow. 5 children. I have 5 successors when I normally only have two or three."

Light chuckles. "Yeah... What should we name the girls?"

L thinks. "Uh... Hotaru, and Hikari?"

Light smiles. "Those names are perfect."

L smiles back "Unless you want to name the girls something else."

Light shakes his head. "No. The names you picked out are perfect, Ryuzaki."

L blinks. "Are you sure, Light-kun?"

Light nods. "Yes, Ryuzaki."

L smiles. "Alright. Well let's go home now."

Light smiles back. "Yeah."

Doctor chuckles. "I'll see you back in a few weeks, Light."

Light nods. "Okay."

Time skip to when Light is due any day now.

Light lies on his and L's bed with his stomach big and he sighs.

L goes to check on Light. "How are you feeling, Light-kun?"

Light gets mad. "I feel fat! I can't handle this anymore! I want the girls out now!"

L sighs. They should be out any day now. Please be patient, Light-kun."

Light groans. "Ugh... I need to go out for a walk."

L sighs again. "I can't let you do that."

Light gets mad. "And why not?!"

L sighs for the third time. "Because you are due any day now and if you go for a walk that will make you go into early labor and we don't want that."

Light looks at L. "A few days?! That's fine. Besides it's only a walk how bad can going for a walk be?"

L looks at L getting really mad. "Well if you go for the walk by yourself and go into labor what are you going to do? I'm sure you'll be in far too much pain to call anyone to take you to the hospital."  
Light sighs. "You have a point there. I'm sorry, Ryuzaki."

L kisses Light's forehead. "It's okay, Light-kun. Do you need anything?"

Light sighs. "No besides needing some fresh air."

L sighs as well. "Alright. Why don't we take the kids to the park so they could play? That way you could get your fresh air and I could be with you just in case you go into labor. Deal?"

Light nods. "Yes, Ryuzaki." He tries to get out of bed.

L helps Light out of bed. "I'll go tell the kids then."

Light starts walking to their bathroom. "Okay. I need to go to the bathroom before we go."

L nods. "Okay. Be careful."

Light smiles. "I will." He goes to the bathroom and uses it.

L goes to tell Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura that they're all going to the park.

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura giggle. "Yay!"

Sakura pouts. "But where's, Mommy?"

L chuckles. "He's in the bathroom he'll be out soon, Sakura. But he can't carry you."

Sakura frowns. "And why not?!"

L sighs. "Because he can't please don't argue with me, Sakura because I will win I always win."

Sakura pouts again. "Fine."

L smiles. "Good. That's my girl."

Light comes out of the bathroom and goes to the living room.

Sakura giggles. "Mommy!" She runs to Light putting up her arms.

Light chuckles and picks up Sakura. "Ugh..."

L sighs. "Light-kun... I don't think you should be carrying her you'll hurt your back and it's bad for you to be carrying her when you're pregnant especially when you are almost due."

Light smiles. "I'll be fine, Ryuzaki. You worry too much."

L sighs. "I worry too much?" He puts his thumbnail in his mouth.

Light nods. "Yes. Around others you don't show this worry but around me you do. Now let's go to the park."

L sighs with his thumbnail still in his mouth but he picks up Light Jr and L Jr and takes them to the park.

Light follows holding Sakura; people stare at him oddly wondering why a male is pregnant, he sighs. "I think this was a bad idea for me to come out being pregnant people are staring at me."

L kisses Light's forehead. "Just ignore them, Light-kun."

Light smiles. "Okay..."

Both Light and L get to the park and set their kids down

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura go and play on the slide and stuff.

L puts his arm around Light sitting on the bench with him. "How do you feel now, Light-kun?"

Light sighs. "I feel fine. But my feet hurt actually."

L chuckles. "Well I could massage them when we get home."

Light smiles. "That would be wonderful, Ryuzaki."

L smiles. "Good."

Light suddenly felt a sharp pain in his lower back. "Owww..."

L's eyes widened looking at Light. "Light-kun, what's wrong?"

Light groans. "I-I don't know... I just felt a sharp pain in my lower back..."

L sighs. "I told you coming out would cause you to go into labor."

Light shakes his head. "I don't think I'm in labor it was just pain in my back. I'm fine, Ryuzaki."

L sighs. "Which normally leads to you going into labor, Light-kun. We need to get you home before it gets worse."

Light rolls his eyes. "I'm fine..."

L looks at Light with concern in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Light nods. "Yes I'm sure, Ryuzaki." He feels the girls start kicking causing him to get contractions. O-Owwww..."

L's eyes widen. "I told you, Light-kun."

Light sniffles. "T-Take me to the hospital now..."

L sighs. "I-I'll call Watari to come pick us up and he can watch the kids for us when we are in the delivery room."

Light nods as another contraction hits and his waters break. "R-Ryuzaki..."

L calls Watari and tells him where they're at.

Watari sighs. "I'll" be there as fast as I can, L."

L sighs in relief. "Okay. Thank you, Watari."

Watari smiles to himself. "You're welcome."

L hangs up and holds Light's hand.

Light sighs just as the contraction ends. "G-Get the kids..."

L nods and goes over to the slide. "Kids come on. We have to go."

Light Jr pouts. "Why where are we going?"

L sighs. "Your mother is in labor and Grandpa Watari is coming he's going to take us to the hospital."

Light Jr nods. "Okay." He grabs Sakura's hand and goes down the slide with her.

Sakura pouts. "Wait! My bunny is still up there!"

L Jr smiles. "I got it." He slides down holding Sakura's bunny and hands it to her.

Sakura smiles back. "Tank oo."

L Jr giggles. "You're welcome."

L smiles. "Come on kids."

Light gets another contraction and he tries not to scream he bites his lip so he doesn't scream.

Watari gets there in the limo rushes over.

L smiles. "Good, Watari is here."

Light the contraction ends. "G-Good. Help me up..."

L helps Light up and sighs. "I'm sorry I did this to you a second time, Light-kun. I promise I won't ever again..."

Light pulls L to him and kisses him. "I love you, Ryuzaki. And I don't mind it sure it's very painful but I don't mind bearing your children."

L smiles. "Thank you, Light-kun."

Watari helps Light to the limo and sits him inside.

L gets the kids in and gets in himself. "Hurry, Watari Light already is in labor and his water broke. We don't have any time to waste."

Watari nods. "Yes, L." He drives to the hospital as quickly as possible.

L rubs Light's back. "Hang in there, Light-kun."

Light nods as another contraction hits biting his lip again so he doesn't scream he doesn't want to scare the kids.

Light Jr smiles at Light. "Everything will be fine, Mom. We love you."  
Light smiles just as the contraction ends and messes up Light Jr's hair. "Thank you, my mini me. I love you kids too."

L Jr & Sakura smile. "We love you too, Mommy."

Light smiles and leans back resting.

"How far apart are the contractions, Light-kun?" L asked L asked.

Light closes his eyes. "A few minutes."

L sighs. "Then you're getting close pretty quickly."

Light nods. "Yeah."

L sighs. "Alright. Are we almost there, Watari?"

Watari chuckles. "Yes. Just a block away, L."

L sighs. "Alright."

Light keeps his eyes closed to rest.

Watari parks the car. "We are here, L."

L opens the door. "Thank you, Watari. Can you check, Light-kun in please?"

Watari shakes his head. "I don't think I can do that. I'm not his guardian."

L sighs brings out his phone and calls Soichiro.

Soichiro picks up. "What is it, Ryuzaki?"

L sighs. "Light-kun is in labor and I need you to come and check him in. Watari can't do it because he isn't his parent."

Soichiro nods. "Alright. I'll be there soon. Can you at least take him inside and in a wheelchair?"

"Yes. I could do that." L said.

Soichiro smiles. "Alright I'll be there soon."

L sighs. "Okay." He hangs up. "Light-kun your father is coming."

Light sniffles. "O-Okay."

L sighs. "I know you're in pain but hang in there. Watari can you please go get, Light-kun a wheelchair?"

Watari nods. "Of course." He goes and gets the wheelchair.

Soichiro drives to the hospital.

Watari comes back with the wheelchair.

L gets out of the limo and helps Light out and into the wheelchair.

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura get out of the limo.

L wheels Light into the hospital.

Soichiro gets to the hospital parks his car and gets out going inside checking Light in. "And make it quick! My son is already in labor and is in loads of pain."

Nurse sighs. "Okay sir. We'll see what we can do."

Soichiro starts to get mad. "No you will do as I say. I am Chief Yagami."

Nurse gasps. "Right away sir."

Soichiro smiles. "Thank you."

L's eyes widen. "Wow."

Light winces as another contraction hits tears form in his eyes. "R-Ryuzaki... Help me..."

L sighs. "Hang in there, Light-kun." He reaches his hand over so Light could squeeze it.

Light's contraction keeps going and he squeezes L's hand.

L's eyes widen as Light squeezes his hand he winces a bit.

Soichiro gets mad. "Can we get a room now!"

Nurse sighs. "I'm trying to find one, Sir. But we're packed."

Soichiro gets even more mad. "Well try harder."

Nurse sighs*. "I found one. Please, follow me. Although the babies there can't come along."

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura pout. "We not babies! We three!"

L sighs. "Watari can you watch them please?"

Watari nods. "Of course. I'll take them back to the park."

L smiles. "Okay."

Light sighs as the contraction ends. "Kids be good for, Watari okay?"

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura smile. "Yes, Mommy."

Light smiles back. "Good. I love you. Come and give me a hug bye."

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura go over to Light and hug him* "We love you too, Mommy and you too, Daddy."

L smiles. "I love you too, Kids."

Watari takes the kids back to the park and watches them play.

The doctor takes Light to the delivery room where he's in labor for 4 hours and they do a C-section to take the babies out.

Doctor smiles. "They're both girls. What are their names?"

Light yawns exhausted. "Why don't you tell him, Ryuzaki..."

L sighs. "Hotaru and Hikari."

Doctor writes their names down. "Got it. Get some rest, Light."

Light nods and falls asleep.

L smiles and kisses Light's forehead* "You did such a good job, Light-kun. I love you very much."

Light smiles in his sleep.

Soichiro smiles. "I'm going to go home and tell Sachiko that Light had the babies."

L nods. "Okay. Thank you for your help, Mister Yagami."

Soichiro smiles. "You're welcome, Ryuzaki." He leaves.  
L sits in the chair in his usual position next to Light's bed and calls Watari to check on the kids.

Watari chuckles. "They're doing just fine, L. I took them back to yours and Light's house and put them down for a nap. How is, Light doing?"

L smiles. "He had the girls already he's resting right now."

Watari smiles as well. "Good."

L nods. "Yes. I'll call when he can be released."

Watari smiles. "Okay."

"Thank you so much, Watari." L said.

Watari smiles. "You're welcome."

L hangs up and goes to ask the doctor when Light could be released the doctor tells him that he could go home tomorrow, L goes back into the room.

Light wakes up and rubs his eyes. "Where did you go, Ryuzaki?"

L chuckles. "To ask the doctor when you and the girls will be released."

Light rubs his eyes again. "Oh... Which is?"

L chuckles again. "Tomorrow."

Light smiles. "Good."

L smiles back "Yes. How do you feel?"

Light yawns. "Fine."

L raises an eyebrow. "No pain at all?"

Light shakes his head. "No."

L chuckles. "Alright."

Light grabs L by his shirt and kisses him.

L chuckles and kisses back.

Light smiles. "I love you, Ryuzaki."

L smiles back and kisses Light's forehead. "I love you too, Light-kun. I don't know how you do it."

Light chuckles. "I don't either."

L kisses Light's forehead. "Get some rest, Light-kun."

Light nods. "Okay. Could you rest with me?"

L smiles. "Yes." He gets on the bed with Light.

Light lies his head against L's chest and falls asleep.

L kisses Light's forehead. "You'll always be my Light-kun…"

Light smiles in his sleep.

Time skip to the next day where Light and L go home with the girls.

Light sighs. "Why didn't you call, Watari? Now we have to walk home."

L chuckles. "Well I know that he's watching the kids and I didn't want to call him."

Light sighs. "Alright..."

Light & L walk home carrying the girls in their arms.

L opens the door.

Light Jr, L Jr, &Sakura see L and Light come home. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Light & L go and put the girls in the two cribs that are in their rooms and go back to the living room. "Hi kids."

Light Jr, L Jr, & Sakura giggle. "Hi!" They hug Light and L.

Light & L hug them back.

L smiles. "Thank you for taking care of them, Watari. Did they listen to you?"

Watari smiles back. "You're welcome. And yes they did."

Light smiles. "Good."

L smiles as well. "Yes good."

Watari chuckles. "I'll get going now."

L smiles. "Alright thanks again, Watari."

Watari smiles back. "You're welcome, L." He leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

My L x Light story chapter 7

Another three years later where Light Jr, L Jr, and Sakura are six and Hotaru and Hikari are three making Light 24 and L 30.

Light chuckles. "Ryuzaki we need to take Light Jr, L Jr, and Sakura to school it's their first day of first grade."

L smiles. "I know. And I hope you put Ryuzaki Jr for my minis name in school."

Light smiles back. "I did and I put my last name for them while they're all in school."

L smirks. "Good." He kisses Light.

Light kisses back.

L smiles. "Why don't you take them and I'll watch Hotaru and Hikari?"

Light smiles back. "Okay." He takes Light Jr, L Jr and Sakura to school.

L watches Hotaru and Hikari while Light takes the triplets to school.

Light drops them off and goes back home going inside.

L chuckles. "They didn't give you a hard time when you dropped them off?"

Light shakes his head. "No they didn't."

L sighs. "Good. I'm glad I hope no one makes fun of my mini and Sakura for sitting like me."

Light smirks. "If anyone does I'm sure my mini will defend them seeing that he's pretty much the oldest."

L sighs. "True... I hope so."

Light smiles. "I know so. Besides I use to be freaked out by the way you sit but I got used to it didn't I?"

L smiles back. "Yes but these are little kids you haven't seen anyone sit like that at all. And what about the teacher what if they pick on them?"

Light smirks. "Then I'll go to the school and have a word with the teacher and possibly the principle."

L sighs. "Alright, Light-kun I trust you."  
Light kisses L's cheek. "Good. And you could probably either arrest or get that teacher fired for being rude to our children."

L sighs. "I don't know, Light-kun... Maybe..."

Light smirks. "And why not? You're the greatest detective in the world and yet you don't want to get a teacher arrested for hurting our child?!"

L sighs. "Light-kun… The teacher making fun of them is nothing compared to that teacher hitting our child."

Light's eyes widen. "So if the teacher hits our children you would arrest that teacher?"

L nods. "Of course I would, Light-kun…."

Light sits on the couch.

L sits next to him in his usual position. "Light-kun… I've been thinking we should adopt Mello, Matt, and Near."

Light blinks. "Your successors at the Wammy house?"

L nods. "Yes.

Light smiles. "Sure I wouldn't mind adopting them."

L smiles back. "I'll call Watari to call Roger to tell him then and during the weekend we could go to Wammy's and pick them up."

Light nods. "That's fine. How old are they?"

L puts his thumbnail in his mouth. "I believe that Mello is 14 Matt is 13 and Near is 6."

Light thinks. "14, 13, and 6?"

L nods. "Yes, Light-kun."

Light smiles. "Then call, Watari and have him call Roger to set it up."

L smiles back. "Alright, Light-kun."

Hotaru & Hikari climb on the couch with Light and L.

L takes out his phone and calls Watari.

Watari answers right away. "Yes, L?"

L smiles. "I need you to call, Roger and tell him that Light and I want to adopt Mello, Matt, and Near."

Watari's eyes widen. "Are you sure, L?"

"Yes, Watari." L replied.

"Alright, L. I'll call Roger and tell him to set up the papers for this weekend." Watari said.

L chuckles. "I actually was going to ask you to make it happen this weekend.

Watari chuckles too. "I see well I'll call Roger now. Bye, L."

L smiles. "Thank you, Watari."

Watari chuckles. "You're welcome, L."

L hangs up. "Watari said that he'll call Roger and set it up for the weekend."

Light smiles. "Great."

L smiles back. "Yeah. So we'll go to England on the weekend and adopt them."

Light chuckles. "Perfect."

L kisses Light.

Light kisses back.

Hotaru & Hikari cover their eyes. "Yucky."

L chuckles. "You'll understand when your older girls."

Hotaru & Hikari giggle. "Okay, Daddy."

Light smiles. "Are we going to take the kids with us, Ryuzaki?"

L smiles and kisses Light's forehead. "Of course."

Hotaru & Hikari yawn and rub their eyes.

L chuckles. "Nap time."

Hotaru & Hikari pout. "We no wanna take a nap…"

Light chuckles. "But you just yawned. It's nap time."

Hotaru & Hikari nod. "Okay, Mommy…."

Light picks them up and takes them to their room and tucks them in kissing their foreheads*

Hotaru & Hikari smile. Night, night, Mommy.

Light smiles back. "Night, girls."

Hotaru & Hikari fall asleep.

Light goes back to the living room.

L pats the spot next to him.

Light chuckles and sits next to L.

Watari calls Roger and tell him what L told him.

Roger agrees and says that he would set up the papers for the weekend.

Watari hangs up and then calls L.

L answers. "Yes, Watari?"

Watari chuckles. "Roger said that it's a wonderful idea and that he'll have everything ready by the weekend."

L smiles. "Great. Thank you. Light and I will have to tell our kids about it."

Watari nods. "Alright. Would you like me to go with you?"

L nods. "Yes… You know most of the codes to get in and well… I haven't really been to Wammy's without you before."

Watari smiles. "Alright, L. I'll pack my things and have everything set by the weekend."

L smiles. "Thank you so much, Watari."

Watari nods. "You're welcome, L."

L hangs up and tells Light what Watari said.

Light lean his head on L's shoulder. "Great…."

L kisses Light's forehead. "Yeah. What time is it?"

Light looks at his watch. "12:00pm why?"

L rubs Light's back and smirks. "Just asking."

Light rolls his eyes. "Stop it, Ryuzaki."

L smirks. "And why should, I?"

Light gets off of L. "Because I'm not in the mood right now. Plus, we don't have time to do that. The kids get out in three hours.

L chuckles. "That's enough time to me, Light-kun.

Light sighs. "Fine…. Go ahead."

L smirks and pins Light on the couch.

Light blushes.

L kisses Light.

Light kisses back. "W-We should continue in our room"

L sighs. "Yeah."

Light chuckles. "Now get off of me."

L gets off of Light and goes to their room,

Light follows and lies on their bed.

L smirks and gets on top of him.

Light chuckles. "What are you up to?"

L smirks and kisses Light's neck.

Light moans. "R-Ryuzaki…."

L smirks. "Yes, Light-kun?" He says with a purr in his voice.

Light pants. "Just take me…"

L shakes his head. "No… If I do that you'll get pregnant again and I don't want, you to go through that again."

Light sighs. "Fine… Let's just make out…..."

L nods. "We could have sex if you really want to but I'll be careful to not get you pregnant again."

Light smiles. "Yes I do. And if you get me pregnant again then fine."

L smiles slightly. "Fine."

Light pulls L down and kisses him.

L kisses back and unbuttons Light's shirt.

Light stops kissing L and removes his shirt.

And things lead to another…

L & Light lie in bed together.

L kisses Light's forehead. "I love you, Light-kun…..."

Light smiles. "I love you too, Ryuzaki."

L smiles back.

Light looks at his watch. "It's 2:40pm."

L shoots up. "We have to go pick up the kids."

Light yawns. "Yeah…."

L gets out of bed and gets dressed.

Light gets out of bed and gets dressed then goes to get Hotaru and Hikari.

L follows.

Light goes to the car with them and puts them in their car seats.

L follows and sits in the passengers' seat.

Light gets in the drives seat and drives to the school.

L sits in his usual position and puts his thumbnail in his mouth.

Light drives to the school and stops at a red light.

Hotaru & Hikari fall asleep.

The red light turns green.

Light starts driving again.

L thinks to himself. "Was it really the right idea to give up on the Kira case? I mean ever since I said I was giving up on it all the killing stopped. As if Kira had in purpose to continue. And the crime rates went up again…"

Light gets to the school and parks the car.

Light and L get out of the car taking Hotaru and Hikari off too and go to the gate to wait for the triplets to come out of their class.

The bell rings. ((Omg! The bells! T_T))

L Jr, Light Jr, & Sakura come out of their class with their classmates. "Teacher our parents are here!"

Teacher chuckles. "You three may go then."

L Jr, Light Jr, & Sakura run out the gate and to L and Light.

L & Light hug them.

L smiles. "How was your first day of school?"

L Jr, Light Jr & Sakura giggle. "Good, Daddy."

L chuckles. "Good."

Light smiles. "Let's go home."

L starts walking to the car.

Light follows with the triplets right behind him.

L Jr, Light Jr, & Sakura follow Light like little ducks.

Light chuckles puts the triplets and Hotaru in their car seats.

L puts Hikari in her car seat and gets in the passengers' seat in his usual position.

Light gets in the drivers' seat and starts the car. "Kids Daddy and I have something to tell you."

L Jr, Light Jr, Sakura, Hotaru, & Hikari look confused. "Huh? What, Mommy?"

Light chuckles. "Why don't you tell them, Ryuzaki?"

L nods. "During the weekend we're going to England. I'm going to take you to the place that I pretty much grew up in."

L Jr, Light Jr, Sakura, Hotaru, & Hikari giggle. "Yay!"

Light and L chuckle.

Light stops at a red light. "What should we get for dinner?"

L shrugs. "Anything…."

Light sighs. "Kids?"

L Jr thinks. "Cake!"

Light facepalms. "We can't have cake for dinner."

L Jr pouts.

Light sighs. "How about we go out to eat somewhere? And then you all could have dessert? And then when we get home Daddy and I could help you with your homework?"

L Jr, Light Jr & Sakura nod.

Light smiles. "Alright then." He drives again.

L chuckles. "Where are we going to go?"

Light shrugs. "Just look for somewhere random."

L looks and sees a restaurant. "How about that one, Light-kun?"

Light smiles. "Sure." He drives up to the restaurant and parks the car.

L and Light get the kids out and go inside the restaurant and eat they all finish and go home and start getting things ready for the weekend ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8

My L x Light story chapter 8

A few days later where the last chapter left off Light, L Watari and the kids are on L's private jet on their way to England.

L kisses Light's cheek.

Light blushes. "R-Ryuzaki…."

L chuckles. "Yes, Light-kun?"

Light rolls his eyes. "What was that for?"

L smirks. "What was what?"

Light sighs. "That kiss on my cheek if you're going to kiss me then kiss me don't tease me like that."

L smirks. "Alright then Light-kun. He leans to Light and kisses him.

Light kisses back.

L Jr, Light Jr, Sakura, Hotaru, & Hikari cover their eyes. "Yucky!"

L chuckles and continues kissing Light.

Light keeps kissing L back.

L stops. "I love you, Light-kun."

Light smiles. "I love you too, Ryuzaki."

L kisses Light again.

Light kisses back.

Watari chuckles. "L, Light we are here in England and at the Wammy House."

L stop kissing Light. "Thank you, Watari."

Light pouts.

L chuckles and kisses Light one last time. "We could continue later, Light-kun."

Light kisses back." Okay, R-Ryuzaki…."

L gets the kids off and gets off himself.

Light helps.

Watari walks to the door and unlocks it.

L, Light, Watari & the kids go inside.

L smiles. "Kids go play with the kids here.

L Jr, Light Jr, Sakura, Hotaru, & Hikari shake their heads no.

L sighs. "You want to meet, Roger?"

L Jr, Light Jr, Sakura, Hotaru, & Hikari nod.

L smiles. "Alright. I forget where Roger's office is."

Watari chuckles. "I remember where it is." He starts walking to Roger's office.

L and Light follow with their kids right behind them.

Watari gets to Roger's office. "Roger we're here.

Roger smiles. "Perfect."

L smiles back. "Are the adoption papers ready?"

Roger nods. "Yes, L. They are ready and Mello, Matt, and Near know already once you and Light sign these papers they are yours. Also once you sign the papers I'll call them in."

L & Light sign the adoption papers for Mello, Matt, and Near.

Roger calls Mello, Matt, and Near inside his office.

Mello, Matt, & Near go to Roger's office.

Mello eating a chocolate bar. "What is it, Roger?"

Roger chuckles. "The papers are signed you three are now adopted by L and Light.

Mello, Matt, & Near smile. "Great!"

L hugs all three of them. "Welcome to our family Boys.

Mello, Matt, & Near hug L back. "Thanks, L errr Dad."

Light chuckles and hugs them too. "Yes welcome to the family boys."

L Jr, Light Jr, Sakura, Hotaru, & Hikari hug them too. "Yay! Big brothers!"

L smiles. "Do you boys have everything packed?"

Mello, Matt, & Near nod.

L smiles. "Good. Then we're ready to go?"

Near twirls a piece of his hair. "But we need to go get our bags."

Watari smiles. "That is already taken care of. Your bags are already in the jet."

Mello finishes his chocolate bar. "Wow, Watari you sure work fast!"

Watari chuckles. "Yes I do."

Light smiles. "Then let's go home."

Mello blinks. "Home? You mean we're not staying here anymore?"

L shakes his head. "No. We now live in Japan. Light didn't want to move away from his family so we decided to stay in Japan.

Matt smiles wide. "I've always wanted to see Japan!"

Mello smiles too. "So have I."

L chuckles. "Then let's go back to Japan."

Light smiles. "Then while we're there we'll sign you three up for school."

Mello & Matt sigh. "Awww... Why can't it be like here where we get private lessons?"

L chuckles. "Because it would be better for you to go to school and make friends."

Near doesn't say anything twirling his hair around his finger and thinks to himself. "L wants us to make friends? I don't think I could do that…."

Light rubs Near's back.

Near flinches.

Roger sighs. "I should warn you about Near. He doesn't like to be touched and every touch makes him flinched. I'm not sure why though."

Light sighs and stops rubbing Near's back. "We'll get him checked out when we get back to Japan and let you know why, Roger.

L nods. "Yes. And thank you for everything."

Roger smiles. "No problem, L.

L, Light, Watari, L Jr, Light Jr, Sakura, Hotaru, Hikari, Mello, Matt, & Near all go to L's private jet and get inside it.

The jet takes off back to Japan.

Near gasps. "Watari did you get all my toys too?"

Watari smiles. "Yes, Near. I did."

Near smiles slightly. "Good. Thank you."

Watari chuckles. "You're welcome."

Mello eats another chocolate bar.

Light raises an eyebrow. "How many chocolate bars have you had already, Mello?"

Mello shrugs.

Light sighs. "Well that's your last one until dinner.

Mello gasps. "But why?!"

Light raises an eyebrow. "Because chocolate or any sweet for that matter is bad for you and too much of it could make you sick."

L chuckles. "He even got me to stop eating so much sweets. I mean I still eat them but not until after I eat."

Mello pouts. "But…."

Matt laughs playing his psp.

L chuckles. "You'll get use to Light's methods in time, Mello. I got use to them so I know you can."

Mello pouts. "Fine."

Light chuckles and ruffles Mello's hair.

Near plays with his robots and a stuffed bunny he had with him already.

A few hours later they get to Japan take Mello, Matt, & Near's stuff into Light and L's house and put them in their rooms.

L & Light go to their room after helping Mello, Matt, and Near settle in.

L sighs. "Light-kun…. I think we should move to a bigger house."

Light's eyes widen. "But this is headquarters. There's so much floors. Not only that mostly all the floors have surveillance that way we could keep an eye on the kids. I mean it wasn't met for that but now that we have kids around we could use it for that."

L smiles. "I never thought of using them like that but now I will. Thank you for that idea, Light-kun."

Light kisses L's cheek. "You're welcome, Ryuzaki…"

L blushes slightly.

Light smirks. "Pay back for always doing that to me and making me blush."

L pins Light on their bed. "That was un called for Light-kun…"

Light smirks. "What are you going to do about, Ryuzaki…." He said with a purr in his voice.

L pins Light's arms off his head and kisses his neck.

Light gasps and moans a bit. "Ryuzaki…. I-I'm sorry…."

L smirks. "It's too late Light-kun." He gives Light another love bite. "I do believe you said that I could do whatever I wanted to you. Correct, Light-kun?"

Light's eyes widen. "When did I say that?!"

L chuckles. "I'm just kidding, Light-kun."

Light gasps. "I thought you don't like jokes?"

L pecks Light on the lips. "I don't but I do tend to tell a bit of jokes myself."

Light pouts. "I have to say you had me scared there for a second there."

L sighs. "I'm sorry, Light-kun please forgive me."

Light grabs the top of L's shirt and brings him down to kiss him.

L kisses back. "So I take it that you forgive me?"

Light smirks. "What do you think, Mr. Top detective?"

L chuckles. "I take that as a yes."

Light kisses L again. "Good."

L kisses back.

L & Light continue to kiss and things lead to another.

L kisses Light's forehead. "I love you so much, Light-kun."

Light smiles. "I love you so much too, Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki?"

L nuzzles his face in Light's hair. "Hm?"

Light chuckles then sighs. "What if I get pregnant again?"

L smiles. "Don't worry about that Light-kun. You won't."

Light blinks. "How do you know?"

L chuckles. "This time I was ahead of the game and I used protection. We have enough kids as it is."

Light sighs. "But you do know that using protection sometimes fails right?"

L sighs as well. "Well if it does fail then I guess we'll have to deal with it right?"

Light nods. "I guess…. But like you said we have enough kids as it is."

L chuckles. "I know what I said but if it does fail there's no way we're doing an abortion that is out of the question we'll end up being murderers. And we don't want that now do we?"

Light shakes his head. "No we don't."

L kisses Light's forehead again. "Let's get some sleep Light-kun."

Light shakes his head. "I'm going to go for a walk."

L looks at Light confused. "Why, Light-kun?"

Light chuckles. "Ryuzaki today is Mello's birthday or did you forget?"

L sighs. "Oh right… I'll go with you. I'll call Watari to come and keep an eye on the kids."

L shakes his head. "You stay with the kids. Let Watari rest for once. He's always doing everything for us. He needs time to himself. I'll buy something for Mello and then say it's from both of us. I'll even get him a chocolate cake that we all could share."

L smiles. "Alright, Light-kun as you wish."

Light kisses L. "I love you and I'll be back soon."

L kisses back. "I love you too and be careful."

Light smiles. "I will, Ryuzaki."

L gets out of bed and puts his clothes back on. "Good."

Light gets out of bed and puts his clothes back on.

L & Light go to the living room where the kids are.

Light looks at Mello. "Mello what would you like for your birthday?"

Mello shrugs. "No one ever asked me that so I don't know."

Light chuckles. "Alright then. I'll see what I could do. I'll be back."

Near looks up at Light. "Do you think that I could go with you, Light I mean Mommy?"

Light smiles. "Of course you can, Near."

Near picks up one of his robots and goes over to Light.

Light smiles and picks up Near. "Looks like I will be taking, Near with me L."

L nods. "Alright. Listen to Light Near."

Near nods. "I will."

Light goes out the door. "What should we get Mello?"

Near thinks. "Well, all I know is that he likes chocolate."

Light chuckles. "That much I know but he has enough chocolate as it is. Maybe we could get him a little teddy bear that's holding at least one chocolate bar and then get him a chocolate cake that all of us could eat later."

Near nods. "That would be good. He'll love that."

Light kisses Near's forehead. "You really think he will?"

Near nods.

Light smiles. "Alright then we'll do that."

Near smiles slightly.

Light stops at a store that sells Teddy Bears and buys a chocolate bar and has them make the bear hold it and wrap it up he then pays for it and walks out of the store and walks back home still holding Near.

Near holds his robot tightly so he doesn't drop it.

Light walks home holding Near and the present for Mello.

Near falls asleep in Light's arms

Light gets back home and goes inside sets Near on the couch and hands Mello the gift.

Mello opens it. "Thanks! Both of you!

L & Light smile. "You're welcome."

Light sighs. "I'll be back. I forgot something." He goes out to get a chocolate cake then comes back putting the cake in the fridge for later."

L chuckles and kisses Light's forehead.

Light smiles. "Ryuzaki I forgot to get the cake but I got it and went back out to get it."

L smiles back. "Good."

Light goes to make dinner.

L watches the kids. "So Mello you're 15 now?"

Mello eats his chocolate Light just got him. "Yeah. Today is my 15th birthday.

L smiles. "I know. But happy birthday, Mello."

Mello smiles back. "Thanks. By the way. I have a question to ask you."

L looks at Mello. "What is the question?"

Mello takes a bite of his chocolate. "Which one of us is now your successor since you now have kids of your own?"

L sighs. "That I don't know…. I guess whichever of you could someday surpass me. But know this I would love for you all to work together."

Mello nods. "I understand. So you want all of us to be your successor is what you're saying, Dad? Ha. It's gonna get some getting used to calling you Dad."

L chuckles. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying Mello but you all could decide that when I'm gone not now. Okay?"

Mello nods. "Okay."

Matt plays his psp still.

Light continues to cook dinner and finishes a few minutes later and serves everyone.

They all eat and have the cake.

Mello thanks Light and L by hugging them. "This was the greatest birthday I ever had. My real family that I ran away from would have never done anything like this for me. Thank you so much.

Light smiles. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, Mello. We'll always be there for you. For all three of you the three of you are now a part of our family. He kisses Mello's forehead.

Mello smiles and hugs Light. "Thank you so much, Mom. It's going to get some getting used to calling you Mom but I'll learn to adjust to it and love you more than my real mom."

Light smiles and kisses Mello's forehead again. "That'll be perfect, Mello."

L chuckles. "I'm sure in a few days the three of you will."

Near wakes up and rubs his eyes. "I think I've grown to see Light as my mom already and you as my dad…. I'm still kind of young but I still see that you two really love us. Unlike my first family they didn't want me at all. So I was sent to Wammy's house trained to become one of your successors never would I thought that you would adopt me as your own."

L smiles and kisses Near's forehead. "Of course we would. I was just waiting for the right moment for it. I just wanted to have it done before Christmas."

Near hugs L. "Thank you, Daddy."

L smiles and hugs Near back. "It's no problem at all, Near."

Light chuckles. "Tomorrow we'll take Near to the doctors to have him checked out and why he rarely likes to be touched. Although now it seems like he doesn't mind if we touch him."

L nods. "Why don't you take him? I'm still not really ready to reveal myself to the public yet."

Light sighs. "Not even as Ryuga or Ryuzaki?"

L shakes his head. "No I am not. I only do that if I'm with you."

Light sighs again. "You wouldn't for the kids?"

L sighs. "No I would not. That will be your job."

Light gasps. "But Ryuzaki the doctors or other people will think that I'm a single parent."

L shakes his head. "No in the hospitals my name is on file and that's the only thing they'll be getting out of me. They know my name but they won't know that I'm the L."

Light sighs. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

L pulls Light closer to his own face and kisses him.

Light's eyes widen but he kisses back forgetting about being mad at L. "Dammit, L!"

L chuckles. "What?"

Light pecks L on the lips. "Don't kiss me when I'm mad at you or make me forget about being mad at you."

L teases. "Is Light-kun mad at me again?"

Light rolls his eyes. "Maybe."

L kisses Light again smirking.

Light kisses back. "Fine…. I'm not mad at you anymore."

L chuckles. "Good. I love you, Light-kun."

Light chuckles as well. "I love you too, Ryuzaki."

Mello smirks. "Get a room would ya?!"

Matt too busy playing his psp to notice.

L smirks right back at Mello. "We already did actually."

Mello makes a disgusted face. "I was just kidding Dad! Yuck! Now I have to get that image out of my head!"

L laughs. "Sorry, Mello."

Light rolls his eyes and puts Near in his lap. "Near?"

Near holds his robot and his stuffed bunny looking up at Light. "Yes, Mommy?"

Light kisses his forehead. "Will you let the doctors do whatever they have to do to you tomorrow to see what's wrong with you?"

Near nods. "But only if you're there with me…..."

Light smiles. "Of course I will be. I love you Near. You're now my little Neary okay?"

Near nods. "Okay… And only you could call me that."

Light smiles and kisses his forehead. "That's fine with me."

Near nuzzles his face into Light's chest. "I love you, Mommy…."

Light kisses Near's head. "I love you too, My little Neary. I love you all very much."

L kisses Light. "I love you too, Light-kun."

L Jr, Light Jr, Sakura, Hotaru, Hikari, Mello, & Matt hug Light. "We love you too, Mommy."

Light smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

My L x Light story chapter 9

A day later.

Light wakes up and goes to wake up Near to take him to the doctors.

Near is already up playing with his toys.

Light picks up Near. "Ready to go to the doctors?"

Near shakes his head. "N-No…."

Light kisses his forehead. "Don't worry. I'll be there with you. Let's stop to get some breakfast and then go to the doctors okay?"

Near nods. Can I take a toy with me?"

Light smiles. "You could take two."

Near smiles back. "I'll take my robot and bunny then."

Light takes Near to the car.

Near holds his robot and bunny.

Light puts Near in the car and then he gets in and drives to the hospital.

L gets up and looks for Light all over the house he then calls Light.

Light hands his phone to Near. "Answer it and tell L that I'm driving taking you to the doctors."

Near nods and answers. "Daddy Mommy is driving me to the doctors."

L sighs. "Okay. Good. I thought something else happened. Tell him to next time wake me up to tell me."

Near holds the phone with his robot and bunny. "Okay."

L chuckles. "See you soon."

Near nods. "Uh-huh."

L hangs up and sighs in relief.

Light chuckles. "He was worried huh?"

Near nods.

Light gets to doctors.

Near looks at the building feeling scared. "I thought we were going to stop and get something to eat first?"

Light get out and gets Near out. "I changed mind we're coming here first and then going out to get something for everyone."

Near nods. "O-Okay…."

Light kisses Near's forehead and takes him inside signing him in.

Nurse looks at the paper. "Nate River Yagami?"

Light stands up holding Near. "He's right here."

Nurse smiles. "Follow me then Mr. Yagami."

Light nods.

Nurse goes to a room.

Light follows holding Near.

Near clings to Light still holding his robot and bunny.

Light rubs his back.

Nurse smiles. "Is this his first time at a doctor's office?"

Light keeps rubbing Near's back. "I think so. I just adopted him two days ago."

Nurse gets to the room. "Oh so you and Ryuzaki adopted him?"

Light nods. "Yes. We wanted to adopt him and these other two boys from the place Ryuzaki grew up in and we just got back yesterday. But Nate here was having some problems so we decided that I should bring him here while Ryuzaki watches the other kids."

Nurse smiles. "How are your little ones doing, Light?"

Light smiles back. "They're all doing great."

Near checks Near's vital signs. "That's good. It seems that Nate has a fever it's 101.9. I'll have to tell the doctor."

Light sighs. "Okay."

Near clings to Light.

Light sits up on the exam table holding Near.

Nurse rubs Near's back. "The doctor will be in shortly."

Near flinches at her touch.

Nurse leaves the room.

Near clings to Light afraid.

Light rubs Near's back. "Shhhh… You're okay, My little Neary…"

Near sniffles. "Don't let them touch me, Mommy."

Light kisses his forehead. "Remember what I asked you yesterday?"

Near nods. "That I should let them do whatever they have to, to see what's wrong with me."

Light kisses his forehead. "And that means that they might have to touch you a bit."

Near sniffles. "Okay…"

Light rubs his back. "Everything will be okay, My little Neary."

Near nods and sniffles.

The Doctor walks into the room. "Hello, Light. Is this little guy Nate?"

Near nods shyly.

The Doctor smiles. "Well, hello there Nate. I'm the doctor I'm going to check you out and run a few tests on you okay?"

Near nods.

Light rubs Near's back. "What kind of tests?"

Doctor looks at his chart. "We're testing for Asperger's, and to see if he's albino."

Light sighs. "Alright."

Near doesn't say anything.

Light rubs his back.

Doctor runs the tests on Near. "The test results

Should be in an hour, Mr. Yagami."

Light nods. "Okay. So do we wait here?"

Doctor shakes his head. "No you could go and we'll call you when the results are in and once they are I want you to bring Nate back."

Light nods. "Okay. Thank you." He gets off of the exam table still holding Near."

Doctor smiles. "No problem."

Light leaves and takes Near to the car and puts him in the car.

Doctor catches up. "Mr. Yagami wait."

Light looks at the doctor. "Yes?"

Doctor catches his breath. "Wanted to ask you…. Is your number the same that we have on file?"

Light takes out his phone and shows the doctor is number. "Is that the number?"

Doctor looks at it. "Yes. Okay just making sure."

Light nods and gets in his car. "Alright."

Doctor goes back inside and to his office.

Light drives somewhere to get some food for everyone at the house including himself and Near then goes back home.

They all eat and the kids get ready for bed.

Doctor calls Light telling him that the results for Light's tests are in and tells him that Near has both Asperger's and Albinism.

Light sighs. "So do I need to bring him in?"

Doctor sighs. "Not now. Tomorrow."

Light nods. "Is after he gets out of school okay? He's registered for school and starts tomorrow."

Doctor nods. "That's fine. See you then."

Light hangs up and tells L.

L sighs. "I figured that he did."

Light sighs as well. "So did I."

L & Light go to bed.

The next morning Light goes to the high school to sign Mello up under his name Mihael Keehl. Matt at the middle school under Mail ((Not Mail as in the mail but as in Mile.)) Jeevas. Near in elementary the same class as L Jr, Light Jr, and Sakura; he then goes back home after that also after getting all their stuff they need for school.


	10. Chapter 10

My L x Light story chapter 10

L & Light took all their kids to school.  
Near sighs. "I don't want to go to school…... I rather be taught at home."

Light rubs his back. "Sorry, Near but you need to go to regular school."

Near sighs again. "Okay, Mommy…."

Light kisses his forehead. "You also have a doctor's appointment after school. So I'll be picking you up and then your dad will be picking up your siblings."

Near nods. "Okay."

Light smiles. "Get going."

Near goes to his class with Light Jr L Jr and Sakura.

L & Light get back in the car with Hotaru and Hikari and go home.

Hotaru & Hikari still sleeping in their car seats.

Light drives to get something to eat for breakfast for himself L, Hotaru and Hikari then he drives home.

Hotaru & Hikari wake up and rub their eyes.

L smiles. "Hello, Princesses."

Hotaru & Hikari smile back. "Hi, Daddy!"

Light chuckles and gets home gets out and unlocks the door of the house.

L gets out and gets Hotaru and Hikari out and goes inside with them.

L, Light, Hotaru, & Hikari eat.

L kisses Light.

Light chuckles and kisses back.

Hotaru & Hikari cover their eyes. "Yucky!"

L chuckles. "What should we do today?"

Light shrugs. "But after school I have to take Near to the hospital remember? He has an appointment with the doctor."

L sighs. "Oh yeah. So I'll be picking up the other kids?"

Light nods. "Yes."

L sighs. "I'll call Watari so he could take me to pick them up."

Light kisses L's forehead. You know we have two cars right? One is yours and one is mine."

L smiles. "Yes but I prefer that Watari drives me."

Light chuckles. Why so you could always sit in that odd way of yours?"

L pouts. "You still think that it's odd, Light-kun?"

Light chuckles. "A bit but I've gotten used to it so it doesn't bother me as much as it has before."

L kisses Light.

Light kisses back. "I love you, Ryuzaki."

L kisses Light again. "I love you too, Light-kun."

Light kisses back. "You mean everything to me."

L smiles. "And you mean everything to me too. I may not have showed my emotions a lot in the past but now I'm starting to and I'm glad that it's with you."

Light smiles back. "So am I."

Hotaru & Hikari hug L and Light.

L & Light hug them back.

L smiles. "Our little princesses."

Light smiles as well. "Yeah. It's good to have at least two home with us for a while."

L nods. "Yeah. Until they're four or five."

Light sighs. "Yeah."

L rubs Light's back with a smirk on his face.

Light let's out a soft moan. "D-Don't do that!"

L chuckles. "Do what?"

Light glares. "You know what! Rub my back like that!"

L chuckles. "Sorry. Fine I'll give you a back rub later on today most likely at night when all the kids are asleep."

Light smiles. "That would be lovely. My back has been hurting me lately."

L chuckles. "Then how about once we put the twins down for a nap we'll go up to our room and I'll massage your back?"

Light nods.

L kisses Light's forehead. "Good."

L & Light play with Hotaru & Hikari until it' time for their nap at 12 and they put them down for their nap in their room and then they go up to their own room.

L smiles. "Lie down, Light-kun."

Light lies down on the bed on his stomach.

L starts massaging Light's back. "How's that, Light-kun?"

Light moans a bit. "Good…. Keep going."

L chuckles and continues to massage Light's back. "Don't fall asleep, Light-kun…. We have to pick up the kids in 3 hours."

Light yawns. "Not my fault that you massaging me is making me sleepy."

L chuckles. "I'll stop then and continue later."

Light pouts. "No keep going."

L sighs and keeps massaging Light's back. "Want me to give you a foot massage too?" ((Omg that part in the anime! T_T I just reminded myself of it just now! *cries* Anyways back to the story…))

Light shakes his no. "Just the back massage is fine for now."

L chuckles. "Later you want a foot massage then?"

Light chuckles too. "Maybe we'll see."

L continues to massage Light's back. "Alright."

Light ends up falling asleep.

L chuckles and kisses Light's forehead getting on his side of the end. "I'll wake you up when it's time to pick up the kids, Light-kun…."

Light nods in his sleep.

L brings out his laptop and sees if there's any new cases he needs to checkout.

Light sleeps.

L solves a few cases in two hours and see that it's 2:45 he calls Watari and tells him if he could take him to pick up the kids and he also wakes up Light when he's calling Watari.

Watari says that he'll be there in a few minutes.

Light wakes up and rubs his eyes.

L hangs up. "Watari will be here in a few minutes. We'll follow you to pick up the triplets and Near."

Light yawns and stretches. "Alright."

L smiles. "How did that massage feel, Light-kun?"

Light smiles back. "It felt good. Really good. Thank you, L-sama."

L chuckles. "Your welcome, Light-kun."

Watari goes up to L and Light's part of Headquarters. "L the limo is ready to go. Light are you coming with us?"

Light shakes his head. "I have to pick up Near and then take him to the doctors."

Watari nods. "Alright, Light."

Light goes to his car and gets in waiting for L and Watari to get down.

Watari & L go downstairs and into the limo.

Light drives to the Elementary to pick up Near.

Watari follows Light to the elementary.

Teacher smiles. "Light Jr, Ryuzaki Jr, Sakura, and Nate your mother is here."

Light smiles.

L gets out of the limo and waits for them with Hotaru and Hikari in their car seats.

Light takes L Jr, Light Jr, and Sakura to the limo. "Be good for Daddy. I have to take Near to the hospital for his appointment."

L Jr, Light Jr, & Sakura nod. "Okay, Mommy."

Light kisses their foreheads and kisses L on the lips.

L kisses back.

Light gets Near in his car and gets in himself then drives to the hospital.

Watari drives to the middle school to pick up Matt.

Matt sees the limo and goes over to it and gets in. "Where's Mom?"

L sighs. "He went to take Near to a doctor's appointment."

Matt yawns. "Oh…."

L chuckles. "What made you see sleepy?"

Matt yawns again. "PE it's tiring…..."

L smiles. "Well get some sleep while we go pick up Mello."

Matt nods and falls asleep.

Watari drives to the high school to pick up Mello.

Mello sees them pull up and gets in before anyone see him getting in a limo. "Why are you picking me up in the limo?"

L sighs. "Because I didn't feel like driving I honestly don't feel so good so I had Watari drive me."

Watari starts driving again. "Do you want me to take you to the doctors too L?"

L shakes his head. "No I'm fine, Watari it's just a cold and a headache but I'm fine."

Watari sighs. "Alright. Have you told Light?"

L shakes his head. "No I haven't. I don't want to worry him especially when he's worried about Near. He doesn't need to worry about me right now. Besides, Watari it's only a cold and a headache it's not like I have a fever."

Watari sighs. "Well when you get to headquarters L I'm checking if you have a fever and if you do you're resting and I'll watch the kids for you okay?"

L sighs. "Yes, Watari."

Watari gets to headquarters. "Good."

L gets out and gets Hotaru and Hikari out and goes up to the floor he and Light is on with all their kids.

Mello, Matt, L Jr, Light Jr, & Sakura follow.

Watari follows takes Hotaru and Hikari from L and puts them in their beds then takes L's temperature. "L you do have a fever please go lay down.

L sighs and goes lie down and ends up falling asleep.

Light gets to the hospital with Near and checks him in.

Nurse takes them in right away. "The doctor will be in shortly."

Near clings to Light. "Why am I back here, Mama?"

Light kisses Near's forehead. "So the doctor could tell us what he found out what's wrong with you."

Near sighs. "Oh…."

Doctor walks into the room. "Hello you two."

Light smiles. "Hi."

Near waves.

Doctor sits on the doctor chair thingy. "Alright so from the test we learned that Near has Asperger's and Albinism. He also has stiff joints which is why he's always wanting you to carry him when he's at home."

Light sighs. "Is there anything we could do about any of them? And how bad is his Albinism?"

Doctor looks at the papers. "Not that bad it's only with his eyes. He might need glasses but I'll let you and Mr. Ryuzaki discus that on your own if you want Near to get glasses. And I also suggest that you take him out of school and home school him."

Light nods. "Alright. What about the other things?"

Doctor sighs. "Well with the stiff joints I could give him some pills that could help and with the Asperger's nothing really. Although I could either give him some Risperidone or Olanzapine or Fluoxetine or Fluvoxamine or lastly some Sertraline. Whichever one you think would be good for him."

Light sighs. "I think Risperidone would be good for him."

Doctor nods and writes the prescription for it and hands it to Light and also the prescription for the medicine for Near's stiff joints. "If he has any problem taking them call me and we'll try something else."

Light nods. "Okay."

Doctor smiles. "You may go."

Light nods. "I'll talk to Ryuzaki about him Nate not going to school anymore and homeschooling him."

Doctor smiles. "Alright."

Light leaves still holding Near; goes to the car puts Near in and drives home.

Near falls asleep.

Light gets home gets out and takes Near out and takes him inside headquarters and up to his and L's part of headquarters then puts Near in his room; he then goes to his and L's room.

L lying down and sits up in his usual position. "What did the doctor say is wrong with Near?"

Light sighs and explains what's wrong with Near.

L sneezes. "Oh…. Did you get the medicines for him?"

Light gasps. "Dammit! I forgot to pick them up. Wait are you okay?" He wipes L's noses with a tissue.

L nods. "I'm fine… I just have a cold and a slight fever. Watari is here watching the kids you should go get Near's medicine. And also go to the school and tell them that Near will be homeschooled from now on."

Light nods. "Are you sure?"

L sneezes again. "Yes."

Light kisses L's forehead. "Get some rest, Ryuzaki. And I'll be back to give you a back rub."

L smiles. "Alright."

Light goes to get Near's medicine and then goes to the school and tells them that Near will be homeschooled for personal reasons. He then calls L asking him if they should just homeschool all the kids.

L agrees.

Light tells them that Ryuzaki Jr Light Jr and Sakura will be homeschooled too then goes to Matt's school and tells them that he will be homeschooled too and lastly he goes to Mello's school and tells them that Mello will be homeschooled to then he goes home and tells the kids.

L Jr, Light Jr, & Sakura nod.

Matt & Mello cheer. "Yay!"

Light smiles. "Watari thank you for everything. I've gotten it all taken care of. If we need anything we'll call you."

Watari smiles back. "Alright." He goes to his own room which is on the same floor.

Light goes back to his and L's room. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

L had fallen asleep.

Light sighs and puts the blankets over L then goes get the triplets in bed and tells Mello and Matt to get ready for bed.

Mello & Matt get ready for bed.

Light goes back to his and L's room and lays down.

L sleeps.

Light ends up falling asleep but looks after L every other hour.


	11. Chapter 11

My L x Light story chapter 11

The next day from where the other chapter left off L and Light are already up but just lying in bed.

L sighed as he still wasn't feeling so well.

Light sighed as well. "We should take you to the doctors, Ryuzaki…."

L shakes his head. "I'm fine, Light-kun. Really it's just a cold and a fever."

Light checks L's temperature.

L sighs.

Light's eyes widen. "Ryuzaki…."

L sneezes. "Yes, Light-kun?"

Light sighs. "We really do need to take you your temperature is at 101.9."

L's eyes widen. "Fine…. I'll call Watari to come and watch the kids while you take me…."

Light sighs. "Go ahead."

L takes out his phone and tells Watari that Light is going to take him to the hospital and if Watari could come and watch the kids while they go.

Watari agrees and goes to L and Light's apartment of headquarters.

Light once Watari gets there he takes L to the hospital.

L sighs. "I'm sorry, Light-kun… I should have told you before but I didn't want to worry you because you were so worried about Near…"

Light stops at a red light. "It's alright, Ryuzaki."

L sneezes and coughs. "I think I already know what it is."

Light starts driving again because the light turned green. "So do I. You might have the flu."

L nods.

Light gets to the hospital and goes inside with L.

L they call him back and check him out finding out that he has the flu they tell him to go home and get some rest and if he gets worse to come back.

Light takes L home and takes him up to their room once they get home.

Watari goes back to his room.

Light while L is getting rest he teaches the kids.

L sleeps.

Light sighs teaching the kids.

Mello blinks. "Is something wrong, Mom?"

Light shakes his head. "No. Just do your work."

Mello nods and does his work.

Light goes to check on L and gives him some medicine.

L takes the medicine and goes to sleep again.

A few days later L is feeling all better and helping Light teach the kids.

Near rubs his eyes.

Light sighs. "I think we should really get Near those glasses."

L sighs as well. "So do I. You take him, Light-kun."

Light nods picks up Near puts a jacket on him and on himself and takes Near to the hospital to talk to the doctor about getting Near the glasses.

Doctor orders the form for the glasses gives it to Light and tells him where to go.

Light thanks the doctor and goes to the place he told him to go to and takes Near. "Pick out your glasses, Near."

Near looks at the glasses.

Light helps him. "Did you find any that you like?"

Near shakes his head no.

Light looks and finds some red glasses. "How about these ones?"

Near nods and tries them on. "How do they look?"  
Light smiles. "Perfect. You want those ones?"

Near nods.

Light gets the red glasses for Near normally it takes weeks for the glasses to be done but hey this a fanfiction and anime so there is no logic.

Near puts the glasses on.

Light takes Near home in his new glasses and goes up to their apartment in headquarters.

L looks at Near in the glasses. "Wow Near those look great on you. Did you pick them out?"

Near shakes his head no.

Light chuckles. "I picked them out because he couldn't figure out which ones he wanted. I think those red glasses look good on him don't you?"

L nods. "Yes they look very good on him."

Near smiles. "Do I have to wear them all the times?"

Light kisses Near's forehead. "Yes. But when you go to sleep you take them off."

Near nods. "Okay."

Light puts Near down.

Near pouts.

Light chuckles and picks up Near sits on the couch putting him in his lap.

Near sits in Light's lap and smiles.

Light smiles and kisses Near's forehead.

Near falls asleep in Light's lap.

Light kisses his forehead and helps the other kids with their work.

L then grades it.

Light lays back holding Near.

Near sleeps.

Light ends up falling asleep.

And they all lived happily ever after together Mello, Matt, and Near actually learned how to smile more being in each a loving family. L actually learned how to smile more too and Light never became Kira all their kids ended up becoming L's successor's.


End file.
